Ruling Class
by BbbyPeru
Summary: I run with the timeline introduced at the end of Chaos Theory - Max is Vortex Club and besties with Victoria, adjusting to her life as an elite and struggling with the idea of reconnecting with Chloe. She plays on the mind of Jefferson. This story is told from multiple perspectives but mainly those of Max and Jefferson. The Rules of Attraction is an influence.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Max_**

I'm walking down the Blackwell halls with Victoria. Taylor and Courtney following in our wake. We'll patrol up and down these corridors until our first class of the day. Basking in the attention. That's how it is for Victoria, anyway. I don't think I'm quite there yet. Strutting up and down the halls like we're royalty puts me on edge. Every now and then we'll hear something like 'bitches' muttered behind us. One time I heard 'cunts'. I tell myself the more I'm called a cunt the sooner I'll build up an immunity.

Being around Victoria puts me on edge too. It wasn't long ago we were at each other's throats. We hugged it out and buddied up but I'm still expecting that knife in my back. But a part of me loves being around her too. We kind of rule this joint. And putting aside the paranoia, she's grown on me. We click. We still bust each other's balls, but now it's just playfighting.

I guess I have history with Courtney too because she was also a real bitch to me when I first started at Blackwell (Following Victoria's lead as always). Now that Victoria and I have made up and I've _entered the Vortex Club_ she's become a lot friendlier, but I'm sure she resents me becoming Victoria's main partner in crime.

The last member of our group, Taylor, is actually kind of sweet even though she can get nasty like the rest of us. During all the drama between me and Victoria (And Courtney) she tried her best to stay out of it. I never really figured out why. I've seen her trash other girls on Victoria's shitlist the same way Courtney does, but she never really did that to me. Maybe she was just smart enough not to mess because I can breathe fire when I want.

Nathan, the money behind the Vortex Club and someone else who was a total asshole to me when I first started, is walking towards us. As he closes in he holds his arms up expecting a hug from Victoria. Nathan and Victoria are close (Hence why he was an asshole to me). They're not _close_ close, but close.

"You don't get a hug today," Victoria says once he's in earshot "You know why."

"Fuck you then!" he says, grinning, probably wasted on something, still holding up his arms. "Max! Come here!"

He hugs me tightly. Awkwardly.

"Don't you dare hug him back, Max!" says Victoria. My arms are squeezed tightly against my chest so I can't really do anything anyway.

"Aw, what's he done now?" I ask. Nathan releases the hug.

"He told Zach that Victoria wants to bang him." Courtney leans in over my shoulder, whispering.

"I thought everyone knew that?" I reply. Victoria hasn't been subtle about stealing Zach, the Bigfoots Quarterback, away from his current girlfriend Juliet.

"Not _everyone_,_" _says Victoria. "But everyone knows Nathan is like my slave. Zach might as well have heard it straight it from my mouth. Now I sound desperate."

"Just trying to help a girl out," says Nathan "Zach was pretty interested in what I had to say. And you _are_ desperate."

"Ugh, you should have told him Juliet has herpes or something instead. I could work with that."

"Shit, I'd take the herpes just for a hookup with Juliet." says Nathan

"Gross!" says Taylor, giggling. We all giggle.

"Don't act like your dick isn't already falling off," says Victoria "Max, you might want to get checked up after that hug."

"I think I just need a cold shower." I say

Hayden, another Vortex Club bro and actually a pretty cool guy, swoops in next to Nathan.

"Ladies …" he says

"Speaking of STD's!" says Taylor. Chuckles.

"What have you heard now, Taylor?" asks Hayden

"We all saw you hanging out with Brooklyn yesterday." says Courtney

"Yeah," says Victoria "Brooklyn is _toxic_."

"Brooklyn's a sweet girl," says Hayden "More than I can say for certain others and their vicious rumours."

"You bang her?" Nathan asks

"I don't kiss and tell. Or bang and tell." Hayden says. Hayden has a bad reputation among us girls, but he has undeniable charm.

The bell rings and we all head out to our classes.

**_Jefferson_**

I finish up another class and stand watching Max, Victoria and Taylor talking in hushed voices as they gather up their things. Victoria glances at me, whispers something and they all start giggling. Irritated, I turn back towards my desk but almost by reflex I give them a smirk before I do. Feeding them the reaction they want. How long into the semester are we? And they're already infatuated with me. Why do I encourage this in girls who could never be my subjects? A nasty habit. This flirting could only spiral into awkward teenage seduction and I had little time for Vortex Club sluts.

Where are the prospects in Blackwell? There's Kate Marsh. The main candidate. She's alone at Blackwell. Bullied by the Vortex Club girls in my class and god knows who else outside of it. But she always maintains an optimism. A glow. A dignity. Kate Marsh interests me. But there aren't any others. Stella? Alyssa? They're cold. Cynical. Stella has the aesthetic perhaps but I get little feeling from her.

Blackwell may have been a mistake. All the resources and all the privacy, but little potential in these students. And one subject dead. What a waste. I'm overreacting. There'll be others in this school or this town.

Victoria approaches and I turn around to face her, sense of dread, but I smile. Max and Taylor stand off to the side, watching, amused, waiting for some drama to unfold. Almost as if Victoria was about to throw herself at me. Whatever ridiculous spectacle Victoria was about to create I didn't want the audience. The door of the classroom shuts leaving the four of us alone.

"Victoria! What can I do for you? But first – Max? Taylor? I'm sure you have other places to be?"

"You wouldn't want us to leave you alone with Victoria, trust me," Max says "She has that look in her eyes."

On cue Taylor starts giggling, and Victoria glances back towards Max, no doubt with a blushing irritation.

"I think I can handle Victoria. How about you girls get off to your next class?"

"We need to talk to you too," says Max "Could you handle three of us at once?"

"Of course," I say, casually, and I look Max squarely in the eyes causing her to look away. I'm disappointed in Max and have been ever since she fell in with Victoria and Taylor. She has the look. I thought she had the personality. Seems I was wrong. "But there's barely time for Victoria now. I'd hate for you two to be late for you next class."

"Well, maybe you do want to be alone. Don't say I didn't warn you." Max replies, still avoiding my gaze. Taylor giggles. Max heads for the door and Taylor follows her. Victoria stands in front of me. A little flustered. Thrown off Max's lewdness I suppose.

She wants to talk shop. This was becoming the routine with Victoria. For all her bluster she's too nervous to make drastic moves, but with Max and Taylor encouraging her it's only a matter of time before she becomes more explicit.

I remind myself that being the Vortex Club's trophy fuck isn't the worst situation. Jealousy is a beautiful thing, and how many girls would love nothing more than to steal in ahead of these pompous cunts? By stringing them along other opportunities could arise.

But how does this affect their Vortex Club associate and my accomplice, Nathan? Does he care about them? Does he have plans for them? Does he lust for them? Is he protective? No doubt he's heard them talking about me. He'll know their plans for me. That wouldn't be ideal because Nathan can be the jealous type. As far as I'm aware Nathan hasn't been interested in anyone since Rachel, but it's difficult to know what happens in that mind of his. I need to figure this out with him.

I'd been on autopilot with Victoria. Not sure what we were talking about. I tell her to leave for her next class and I watch her turn away. She spins around and pushes the door open with her back, her eyes on mine, a smile on her face.

**_Max_**

I'm sat in the cafeteria after school with Victoria and Taylor. We're discussing Jefferson, and Victoria is telling us how after we left her alone with him there was a thick, fiery sexual tension, and how this tells us he's into students and how his thing with Rachel Amber wasn't a one-time thing.

We have this same conversation after every interaction Victoria has alone with Jefferson. I always believe her for some reason. I always believe every time I leave her alone with Jefferson after class they spend their time gazing into each other's eyes underneath a rainbow or whatever.

" … so much tension between us," Victoria says "Especially after you two told him outright that I was DTF. I don't know if I should thank you for that or not."

"He already knew." I reply

"Bitch!" Victoria smiles "But like I said, it's all just body language right now. We still only talk about photography. Maybe I should be more forward?"

"You'll make him uncomfortable," Taylor suggests "He doesn't want anyone to know he's fucking students. That's probably illegal. Don't make it awkward."

Taylor made sense. Jefferson would want everything discreet. I'm not as confident as Victoria. I couldn't approach Jefferson alone after class like her. But then, maybe that'll work out in the long run? Maybe I'm just overthinking these after-class meetings they have. She wasn't alone with him for long. She just blows these things out of proportion, I'm sure.

"All of Blackwell knows about Rachel and guess what? He got away with it!" Victoria says, satisfied.

"But if you banged Jefferson you wouldn't disappear into thin air. There'd be a victory parade."

"You know me too well, Max." I got a playful shoulder barge. Victoria was sat very close to me. She smelt pretty good. Shalini, maybe? I'm trying to remember all these brand names that Victoria throws around.

"So how did Rachel get Jefferson anyway?" I asked

"I don't know. You think I'm shameless? You should've met Rachel. She probably lured him into her fuckpit dorm and jumped on his face."

"Seems like all the guys fell for Rachel," says Taylor "Listening to them talk about her."

"She was the biggest whore at Blackwell. That's how you win hearts and minds around here." Victoria says.

Like Taylor, I never knew Rachel Amber. She'd gone missing a few months ago. Before I arrived at Blackwell. She was great girl according to just about everyone besides Victoria.

"Would've been cool to meet her so I could compare notes on Jefferson." I say, giving Victoria a smile. She liked it when I played up our rivalry over teach.

"Max, I hate to say it but you're far too cute to have to resort to Rachel's playbook," says Victoria "It won't get you Jefferson but maybe it'll get you Trevor …"

Trevor. The other guy. A skater guy I had a kind of thing for. Taylor starts giggling. I try and change the subject.

"What was the deal with Nathan and Rachel anyway? He talks about her whenever he's blasted. He gets so emotional."

"I don't know what Nathan saw in that slut, but I guess you fall in love with everyone when you're on as much stuff as he is," says Victoria "But don't change the subject! Are you going to move on Trevor before the party?"

There was another Vortex Club party coming up and none of us had dates. Victoria wanted Zach of course. Taylor was interested in some guy called Brian who was new at Blackwell and had just made the Bigfoots. Courtney mysteriously hinted that she had a date but was keeping his identity a secret for now.

Victoria had figured out that I was crushing on Trevor a little. Apparently she could read it all over my face anytime I was around him. Or anytime he talked to me. Or anytime she talked to me about him. So far, I hadn't admitted anything. I wasn't embarrassed. I didn't mind Victoria knowing because if she knew then Trevor knew, and if he liked me at all then I guess he'd take it from there. And I didn't mind Victoria teasing me over the whole thing. We'd play around.

"You keep trying to pin Trevor on me when you know what I have with Jefferson." I say

"Come on, you are so in love with Trevor!" says Taylor

"So in love." says Victoria

"If Trevor moves on me I'll consider it, I guess."

"Trevor's too shy to move on you." says Taylor "It's so cute."

"Taylor's right. You need to step up and take charge, Max." says Victoria

It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I was so useless around boys, and I was hardly convinced that Trevor would date me. The gossip was that he was crazy about Dana (Who wasn't?). But Dana was with Logan. Maybe Trevor would date me to make Dana jealous? As if I could make Dana jealous. Trevor could be dumb enough to think I could though.

"I don't _need_ a date for the party." I say "It's not like you two have dates."

"We're working on it." says Victoria "Zach is so fucking scared to make moves."

"Wasn't scared to make moves on Juliet …" I say with a grin.

"Ugh, spare me." Says Victoria

Some other girls from the Vortex Club come and sit with us. I can't remember all their names but we all bitch and whine about guys for a while. I have a quick conversation with the girl sat next to me, Saffron, who I know a little from a couple of my classes. I like Saffron. I always think she's flirting with me, but I can't figure out yet if she just flirts with me or if she flirts with everyone. She doesn't live on campus. She has a small place in town that her rich lawyer Dad rents for her.

Everything dies out in the cafeteria and we all break up. I head to the dorms with Victoria and Taylor.

I think a lot about Trevor. I'm in no way obsessed with him or anything. He's cute, that's all. It just seems a boyfriend is a total necessity right now. I know if I don't get one soon I'm sure Victoria will start up dyke rumours. Dyke rumours started up while I was in Seattle too, and continued even though I ended up going through a string of (not serious) boyfriends. Not that it really mattered in Seattle because lesbians were everywhere. I wasn't totally blameless either and there had been one or two incidents with other girls that added fuel to that fire. After these incidents I had boys lining up asking me out, and I dated a few of the cuter ones. But I always got dumped. I guess once it became clear that I wasn't going to tag in other girls.

**_Jefferson_**

I'm sat with Nathan in my car telling him how frustrated I am with the lack of potential in my students. Suggesting to him, as delicately as I can, that I'm not interested in any of the Vortex Club sluts in my class that he may or may not be interested in. Nathan is in a manic episode. I'm not sure I'm making any sense to him.

Nathan's father is harsh. The boy withers under the pressure of expectation. It's important I foster a closer relationship by remaining calm and sympathetic while being firm enough to keep his head on task. Never intimidating him with major, pointed objectives, but emphasizing his natural, vague growth as an artist. The drugs only complicate this because Nathan's progress is random and unpredictable. Also because I can't fucking stand junkie degenerates. Such is his dependence, and of course the medical necessity, I can't do much about his addictions.

"I don't know man. Victoria Max Taylor are all cool. They'd fit," Nathan is saying "I mean I get they can be bitchy and they're into shit but that doesn't show in the photos. They've got the looks, you know? They're cute."

"It's not about cute, Nathan. Anyone can be cute. You must understand it's as much about behaviour and demeanour as it is about aesthetic. Only particular girls behave how we want them to behave."

"Look I'm not even saying we should do them. Just that they'd work. I mean you put them in that situation, give them that stuff, people are gonna react the same way. And I wouldn't just shoot any girl but Victoria Max Taylor they'd work."

I remind myself that I don't need Nathan to ape my work, I need someone I can trust not to fuck everything up.

"Listen, it's important for you to have your own identity. Your standards. Not my standards. I forget that sometimes ..."

"Your work is the shit. Your stuff inspires me. That's what I want to do."

"You can do it. You have talent. It's important you're not an imitation. That people see Nathan Prescott."

"I know that man but …"

"But the point I'm trying to get to here is that you're free to choose your subjects, but you have to be careful. I'm always here to guide you and help you. I want you to succeed." An unavoidable part of me does want to see Nathan flourish. To become something. "But you need to be careful. Delicate. You need to stay off the drugs, at least while you're at work. Attention to detail is everything. You can't operate like this. We can't have another Rachel Amber …"

"You keep bringing her up!"

"I know …" It was clear to me, underneath his drug-fuelled haze, that he was wracked with guilt over Rachel "But we can avoid that happening again, right?"

"I don't want it to happen again! Look I'm sorry about the whole thing. I'll get better."

"I know you regret Rachel. That was an important lesson for you. And I'm sure you learnt from it, but you also need to move on," I'm curious about Nathan's current interests "You need a new subject. Have you thought about other girls?"

"I can't, man. Not right now."

"Well, the moment you take a shine to someone we can discuss it," I'm unsatisfied. I don't know where Nathan stands on the Vortex Club girls. I could ask the question directly but he's too emotional "Now, we have to talk about Kate Marsh."

**_Max_**

I can't sleep tonight. It's past 3am so I've been laying here for over two hours. Is it the weed? I'd spent all night in Victoria's room hanging out, along with Nathan and Taylor. The highlight was getting Victoria to admit she masturbates over Jefferson more than she does Zach, which pissed Nathan off.

Nathan was so pissed he wouldn't even tell us who he jacks off to the most. And I was interested to find out because Nathan doesn't seem to _like_ anyone. Besides this missing Rachel Amber girl. Victoria teases him about her disappearance, and it's a dick move because I can tell it's a real sore point for him. But Nathan and Victoria are like brother/sister. They're always breaking each other's balls.

That question, about masturbation, came around to me as well of course. After Taylor put on an innocent routine saying she'd never masturbated ever (Which was going to be my line), I just answered Jefferson to get a rise out of Victoria and turn the screws on Nathan.

I wonder why Nathan was so touchy about Jefferson? Nathan would come and hang out before our photography classes sometimes and Jefferson would always give him shit, telling him to get out, but Nathan would just silently accept it and do whatever he was told. He was the only teacher Nathan didn't fuck with. It must be a guy thing. Jefferson's an alpha. The apex predator. Nathan hears us girls fawn over Jefferson and it just tells Nathan who's the big dog. I guess that's how it works. I don't think Nathan's into Victoria or me so it can't be jealousy, right?

**_Jefferson_**

I'm restless tonight so I'm sat in the dark room. I have Megan's binder open in front of me. I was never completely satisfied with Megan even though I'd had three shoots with her (One regular shoot, and two drugged shoots). I have considered disposing of this binder a few times but a part of me is deeply connected to it. Megan was, after all, aesthetically a perfect candidate. She was adorable. Very delicate features and two big blue eyes that melted straight through me.

Megan's problem was she knew she was adorable, and she knew how to use it. It shouldn't bother me. After all, many of my subjects were aspiring models caught up in their own beauties. But an aspiring model is usually arrogant and vain and I can work with that. When they're drugged and helpless the crashing realization that they're at someone's mercy makes for compelling, very raw behaviour.

Megan was not an aspiring model. She didn't think of herself as conventionally beautiful, and had always said she was too short for the catwalk. But she knew she was cute and exaggerated this as best she could through performance. She wanted to be an actress. A caricature.

I look her up online (We're still friends on various social media) and she's making a life for herself. She lives in an upmarket apartment in Los Angeles and is involved with a quite handsome but older man. I'd guess an executive of some kind. Someone who could advance her career. She has acted in a few minor roles but nothing you'd have seen.

Both of the drugged sessions with her went the same. At first, it was perfect. As an unconscious subject she was a gorgeous sight and those first few moments of confusion and panic as she awoke were intoxicating. But then - total compliance. Once it dawned on her that it was Mark Jefferson in front of her and that this was what Mark Jefferson wanted … there was no fear. No sense of danger. A trust. She saw this as an opportunity to be exploited. Fulfill this fantasy and doors would open. She began performing as best as she could through the haze of the drugs. As if I was some pervert with a bondage fetish. Turning on a childish voice and spewing some 'woe is me' type dialogue thinking that's what'd get me off.

My subjects can't be so artificial. I need authenticity. Megan couldn't offer me genuine emotion or distress. She just wasn't phased by the situation. It was the first and only time I'd really considered escalating. Shocking her with violence and anger to provoke an honest reaction. But that's not my style. It should never be my style.

**_Max_**

I'm hanging around Blackwell, alone. I haven't really shot Blackwell since I've been here so I have my camera and I'm just waiting on the lighting. I know everyone in my photography class already has shots of Blackwell and I'm not going to do anything special here, but I feel like it needs to be done.

The skaters arrive at their favourite spot at the rails. Trevor's with them, of course. I don't feel like leaving or hiding, but I don't feel like approaching him either. I tell myself I shouldn't be such a fucking kid. I know I should go over and talk them. No hidden motives. No passes at Trevor. Just a friendly girl looking for chit-chat. I'd offer to take some shots of them and their tricks since they'd like that, but I'm getting low on polaroid and my mom's already pissed at me for my spending.

I decide to walk over and hang out with them. Try not to be weird around Trevor. Even if Trevor does like Dana more than me, I need to be around him so I can get comfortable and get over this all this fawning body language that Victoria picks up on.

"Hey guys," I say "Skateboarding, huh?"

"Max!" says Justin (Trevor's stoner best friend.) "Tell me you're here to learn a thing or two."

"I'm not exactly dressed to pull off any dope moves today, Justin." Justin's a nice guy. He always has fun giving me shit for my lame skater lingo so I don't shy away from it. I'm in a cute summer dress so the only dope moves I could pull would be on Trevor.

"Remember you promised us you'd hop on a board at least?" says Trevor "That'd be a _dope_ enough move for us."

Trevor has stepped on a board that pokes up towards me. An offering.

"I'd either break my legs or ruin this dress. I don't know which would be worse."

"Lame. You wouldn't fall. You'd be in Trevor's hands …" Justin says with a big grin. I guess he's figured out my thing for Trevor too.

"Just stand on it," Trevor picks up his board, walks over to me and lays it in front of my, offering me his hand "It's not as bad as you think."

Trevor seems kind of oblivious. He doesn't react to Justin and he just seems like he's interested in the novelty of seeing me on a skateboard.

"I guess I've gotta do this if I'm ever going to be a hot skater chick," I say, as I put my camera bag down and take Trevor's hand. I hope the board doesn't fly out from under me so I end up in Trevor's arms. That'd be way too cliché "If this goes wrong I'll come back to haunt you though."

I step on the board and it's all very anticlimactic. I stay steady on the board, frozen in place, not wanting to move, and after a few seconds I step off.

"Pretty awesome, Max." says Justin, unimpressed.

"Not so bad, right?" says Trevor

"Soon I'll be busting wild tricks, right? Justin?"

"You'd be like 200% hotter if you could skate, Max, seriously." says Justin

"Like you'd be 5% less ugly if you shaved those pubes off your face?"

"Ouch!" says Trevor

"Forget I said anything!"

"I'm just joking," I say, feeling I'd overdone it "You're cute enough to rock the pubes."

"Now I'm blushing," says Justin "I thought you'd save that line for Trevor."

He catches me off guard and I wish I knew what expression I have on my face. I don't look at Trevor, who's been laughing through this exchange.

"You know there's something between us already, Justin …" I say, and since Justin doesn't respond I wonder if he took that seriously "Anyway I've gotta go take some photos, the sun's setting."

Justin and Trevor and some other guy who was there all say their goodbyes and as I walk away I heard them talking, hushed. The sun actually is setting so I pull out my camera. I need to spend more time with my camera, I tell myself. Also need to buy more Polaroid. Maybe text my mom a quick sorry.

**_Chloe_**

I wish my mom had never told me Max was back in town because every day she doesn't visit I feel like shit. I guess I can kind of understand why she wouldn't call or text, but this house is basically her house and she can just walk up to the door any time now. I wonder how mom found out about it anyway? I guess she has contacts. Keeping tabs for the Prescott's on fresh meat they can sacrifice to their blood gods or whatever.

My Dad walks in to check if I'm alright and I try and get some more morphine out of the deal but no dice. The evening pain hasn't really started yet and he can tell. But me being a dope fiend is something we joke about, even though he has a way of turning the dark drug addiction angle into a stage for his lame dad jokes.

I haven't spoken to mom or dad lately about Max. They were both so excited when mom found out she was back, but I guess like me they've been sat waiting for the big payoff. My dad stands around at my door for a few seconds, quiet, and I guess he knows that I have something on my mind.

"Dad …"

"You want to talk?" he says, walking up to the bed next to me.

"Why do you think Max hasn't come to visit yet?"

"Well … Max is kind of shy, right? And she hasn't seen you in years. She's probably building all this up in her head and scaring herself off. And she's at Blackwell so she's got a million other things going on as well. Probably the same thing as Seattle."

"I think she's forgotten about me. Moved on."

"No one would move on from you. Look, you mom and I are keeping out eyes out for her. If we see her we'll say hi. I think she just needs a nudge."

"You mean you're gonna guilt her into coming."

"We're gonna say hi and treat her like we always did. You know, she probably feels bad. If she we just treat her like everything's normal it'll cheer her right up and she'll feel better about visiting."

"Well, put in a good word for me if you do see her."

"We won't have to do that, sweetie." He knows it bugs me when he calls me sweetie but then he kisses me on the forehead. "You need anything else?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Max_**

I'm sat alone in my dorm room looking through some photos I've taken recently. I was in a bitchy mood because I just got a call from my mom about the credit card and I shouldn't have been mad but it was the easiest way to avoid a big conversation. Sitting around and looking at my photos calms me down, even though I don't like a lot of the photos I've taken. When did I get so nitpicky?

There are two photos that I really like - The first is of a man with two boys slung over his shoulders. I took it from behind, with both kids looking at me smiling and laughing. Maybe I could use it for the Everyday Heroes contest? Is a father heroic? The second photo I like is of an overgrown trail. Thick, green bushes arching almost perfectly over a narrow dirt path, the sun still shining through them and illuminating the path. It's a boring nature shot and not something I'd show off to anyone, but the bush arches so perfectly over the pathway it feels a little artificial. Almost … magical? I don't know. It's some fantasy shit and I like it.

Someone knocks on my door, which takes me by surprise since it had been silent and I panic because I owe money all around the dorms. I hesitate to answer, but the knocking starts again.

"It's Nathan."

Nathan's the richest guy at Blackwell I guess, and I'm around him a lot, but oddly I don't owe him money. I open the door.

"Max! How you doin' babe?" He's started calling me babe lately. I guess a part of me likes it. He always ends up forgetting the charm though and starts calling me 'man' instead "You know where Victoria is?"

"Out with Taylor and Courtney," I reply "I'm studying, I guess."

"Well, shit," He says. I wonder if he's on something "Listen, can I come in?"

I step out the way and he's quickly into the room, his eyes darting around. It makes me uncomfortable and I regret letting him inside with no complaints. Nathan is cool I guess, but even after maxing out my Mom's credit card my dorm probably looks pretty cheap to him. I'm sure this is something Nathan and Victoria have spoken about. Behind my back.

"Hey, these new photos? Can I take a look?"

I feel a little flattered, although it's hard not to notice the photos laying all around my bed and maybe even Nathan would find it impolite to ignore a photography student's work. But then he _does_ have a genuine interest in photography. I've seen his stuff and it's grim, but impressive. I asked him once why he wasn't in Jefferson's class with me and he said it was something to do with his Dad.

"Sure. No big expectations though."

"I like your stuff."

He sits on my bed and begins flicking through them, and I'm satisfied with the pauses he takes to study each one in turn. Maybe he does like my stuff? I know he doesn't like Polaroids, but it's not a dealbreaker. He focuses on a photo I took at nighttime of a car parked under a streetlamp, some weird guy sitting motionless inside it. It was noir.

"This one," Nathan says "I love it. It's dark. I mean who is this guy? It's like he was creeping on you or something. It's like they'd find this photo on your body."

"Not cool," Nathan laughs at me "I was freaked out taking that photo."

"Nah it's cool man. It's like something out of an old movie." He starts flicking through the photos again. "You should keep that one."

I sit down next to him, my eyes on the photos.

"You're good. Jefferson'd like you more if you showed him this stuff." Nathan says

"You don't think Jefferson likes me?" Again, Nathan's not in my class with Jefferson "How'd you know Jefferson?"

"I don't _know_ Jefferson … he just tried talking me into his class a few times." he says "And I don't mean he doesn't like you, you just said you're failing his class, right?"

I probably mentioned failing Photography while I was high or drunk at some point. I get humble when I'm blasted.

"Anyway …" he says "The reason I was here for Victoria was I gotta take a trip out. You wanna come instead?"

"Trip out to where? You're not asking me out on a date or something?" I'm joking but for a moment I panic. What if he's planning something like that? Nathan's too random.

"This is your lucky day babe," he punches me playfully "But nah, maybe some other time. For now I gotta see my dealer and you should meet him."

"Why should I meet your dealer?"

"Because Max. You can't get through Blackwell on just weed. It's the same with Victoria. I know you don't want heavier stuff but Frank, he can find you something, you know … in the middle."

"Weed is doing me just fine" I say. This all suddenly seemed so sleazy. I had a dealer in Seattle who wasn't bad, but he still hung around with some sketchy guys. Guys who'd try and get you alone and push hard stuff on you. I'd always heard the stories about what they expected off girls in exchange, and it wasn't money.

"It's on me, babe. You want to try something you can try it. If not, that's cool. We'll be there five minutes, and I'll get you something to eat. Deal?"

"I'm not going to want anything. But five minutes and then free food, I guess I'm in." I say, instantly regretting 'free food'. I sound poor.

**_Frank_**

Outside the Two Whales waiting for Nathan who's late again and some asshole has gotten Pompidou all excited. He walks up to us and starts asking about the dog like we're bonding or something and I want to just tell the guy to fuck off but it's busy around and Violet has already warned me about 'upsetting the customers'. And Pompidou's taken a shine to this guy for some reason and he's all over him so I've gotta get up and walk over anyway.

The guy's from out of town passing through and he has three dogs back home. I guess he still smells like dogs and that's why Pompidou's all excited. He kind of knows his shit I guess because he figures Pompidou's a fighting breed and although I don't want to give the guy my life story I tell him he's a rescue and there used to be a dog fighting circuit in town but not anymore. Just when I think it's gonna be a whole thing the guy says he's gotta get going and he walks off to a fancy looking car and I've gotta grab Pompidou to stop him running off with the guy. I lock him in the bedroom because I gotta lock him up anyway because he hates Nathan.

I've gotta hang around for another 15 minutes before Nathan shows up with some broad. She's this small preppy type who's quiet and nervous and she doesn't even want to look at me which makes me a little nervous because she seems like a girl who could freak out and rat or end up dead if she hit some Tylenol too hard. Nathan's vouching for her saying she's a Blackwell girl and she's only done weed and she doesn't want anything heavy but maybe I can think of something.

I ask for her name and Nathan tells me it's Max and she gets annoyed and mutters to him not to give me her name like I give a shit. I think I'll call her Chihuahua but then I think I've already used that one and I can't think of anything else so I'll look up a different name for her later. I get them into the RV and I ask her what she thinks she wants and she's like I don't know so Nathan says to just hook him up with some prescription pills so they can sample. I go and put together some stuff and while I'm in the bedroom I hear Nathan telling her to be cool and that she doesn't have to do this shit if she don't want to and I guess he's kind of sweet on her because he has some gentleman gimmick going on. I grab about $100 worth of stuff and charge him $200 then I give him the party supplies he'd already set up and get the money for that too. Nathan mentioned she's a pothead so I give the girl a little weed too for free to sweeten her up. She could be loaded and even if she isn't Nathan's loaded and he'll probably keep spending on her at least until she puts out. She doesn't look like she puts out.

**_Max_**

The whole drug deal was gross. Nathan tells this dealer my name and I guess I'm officially a client now. So if this guy gets busted and starts talking - goodbye Blackwell scholarship. At one point he slips me some weed for free with a creepy smile on his face and I feel like crying, although I don't mind free weed.

I have bigger problems though. We're in the parking lot of the Two Whales (Who deals drugs in the parking lot of the Two Whales?) and if Joyce takes one glance out the window she'll know I'm here. She probably already knows I'm here. I've been sure to be in a hostile 'get me the fuck out of here' mood around Nathan ever since we pulled up to the Two Whales but it's not working and now he wants to grab something to eat.

He starts walking to his truck and I quickly walk after him, wondering I can say without having to explain my entire past with Joyce and Chloe. He tells me to go and get a table and that he's paying and he'll be a couple of minutes. I take a deep breath.

"I _really_ don't feel like eating at the Two Whales. We can just go back to Blackwell and you know … try some of these drugs?"

"We're already here though," he says "You said you were hungry."

I thought for sure Nathan would choose drugs over breakfast. I get that sinking feeling as if it's inevitable and I start wondering - what if Joyce doesn't hate me? She could just be confused. She'd understand if I was just honest with her. But then, if I meet Joyce no doubt she'd guilt me into meeting Chloe, and how could I face Chloe? Chloe for sure will hate me and I'd deserve it. And I don't think I could even handle seeing her in a wheelchair. Paralyzed.

Since I've arrived at Blackwell I've tried telling myself I'm paranoid. Chloe would be the same and so would Joyce and William. Chloe would throw some snarky jokes at me and we'd laugh and then we'd be back to normal. Joyce would get me breakfast and tell me to eat up and it'd be back to normal. William would be around cracking lame jokes that I'd laugh at anyway and Chloe would get annoyed about me encouraging him. I loved them all. I'd just created this ugly, twisted image of them in my mind. Something to sit there and remind me of what I'd done. Or hadn't done.

Nathan is stood there watching me in silence, curious.

"Are you having some kind of thing? You're crazy distracted. I get that sometimes," he says "There'll be something in the bag for that."

He holds up the bag of drugs and shakes it and I hear the pills rattling. I wonder if they could help. I couldn't ignore Joyce or Chloe forever. The longer I wait, the worse it'd be. Maybe these drugs would give me a kick? Energize me so I could blast through any conversation with Joyce? Fuck up my sense of time and place so I wouldn't even realize I'm talking. But then what would I be saying? Probably just making things worse. Although I guess I'd just be operating on pure animal instinct with no tact, so all my inner emotions would come spewing out. That wouldn't be so bad because I'm pretty sure I'd be crying on her shoulder what with all the guilt.

"Come on," Nathan says. He starts walking back to his truck and he starts rummaging through the bag once we're hidden behind it (Although we're still in full view of several people on our sidewalk). I hope I don't cry around Joyce. What would Nathan think then? What would he tell Victoria? I remind myself I haven't been here too long and I've already seen Nathan crying twice, and if I did it maybe it'd be a nice moment between us. Something we could bond over. We'd laugh about it.

We're at Nathan's truck and he ends up showing me a blue pill in his hand. My first instinct is the grab it and clench in tightly in my fist. I'm paranoid about everyone around us. Everyone watching us.

"Just take it. It'll help if you're freaking out but you know, it's basically nothing. Doctors use this stuff. You're not gonna drop dead. It's just gonna calm you down."

"I'm going to trust you." I say. I look him in the eyes and he doesn't look away, although he's a little confused. I must look like a mess. I swallow the pill. It sounds like it'll just get me acting normal. I can handle that.

Nathan and I walk into the Two Whales and take a seat. At first I avoid looking at anyone but once we're seated, and I haven't heard Joyce's voice once. I look around to find … she's not here. There's a different waitress I've never seen before. I breathe a sigh of relief, although I remind myself I'll still have serious, unresolved baggage.

"Heya Nathan," says the new waitress "Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?"

"This is Max. I told you about her once. She's one of the Vortex Club girls."

"Ah, Max. My name's Violet. I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you both something to drink?"

I order a coffee and Nathan asks for a coke. I tell her I'll take a Bacon Omelette as well and Nathan orders the same.

"No problem kids. I'll be right back."

"You told her about me?"

"Yeah. She just talks and talks sometimes, and she was asking about my friends."

"How long has she worked here?"

"A couple of months. Why?"

"I was expecting someone else to be working here. That's all."

"You haven't been here in a while, huh? Who were you expecting?"

"My old friend's mom used to work here. Joyce."

"I remember Joyce. She was cool I guess. Not sure what happened to her. One day she was just gone."

Violet shows up and gives us our drinks. Leaves.

"I used to come here all the time," I say. Nathan seems like he's in a normal enough mood to be my rock, if I need it "I've been avoiding it since I came back because I treated Chloe, Joyce's daughter and my best friend, like a piece of shit. I moved to Seattle and kind of started ignoring her. The worst part is, Chloe's paralyzed now. She had a major accident. I still didn't do much to stay in touch."

"Shit. I guess you were freaking out over Joyce, huh? What happened with Joyce's kid? Why'd you stop talking to her?"

"I'm just no good with the long-distance thing."

"Well, you're a photographer, right? You gotta see the subject in front of you, right? Otherwise what the fuck can you do?"

I suppose Nathan has a point. Face to face I could always read Chloe, and she had an even easier time reading me. In Seattle I was flying blind. Especially after she had her accident. I had no idea where her head was. If I could've just seen her face in front in me everything would've been better. If only I was stood there in front of her so she could see how pathetic and sad and sorry I was it'd explain everything to her without me having to say a word. Nathan continued.

"We could go visit her. Joyce's kid. You know where they live?"

"Probably where they always lived, but it's something I have to do on my own. Once I grow a pair, I mean. Thanks, though."

"Hey man, it's good to talk about this shit. I wish I could do it sometimes."

"Well, you know, I've seen you open up. About Rachel Amber …"

Like I said I'd seen Nathan cry a couple of times, and both times came while he was remembering Rachel. He wasn't bawling his eyes out or anything, but he was struggling to maintain and there were definite tears. I don't want to get him worked up here, just remind him that we're sort of buddies. This can be like our thing – therapy.

"Yeah I don't like to talk about it, even when I'm wasted."

"Well I owe you if you ever want to talk about stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks."

We both get quiet and pull out our phones to occupy ourselves. I have some texts from Taylor asking where I was and if I wanted to hang out with her, Victoria and Courtney later. Taylor's a sweet girl. Victoria treats her like shit and I do too sometimes I guess but I do feel bad about it. Same with Courtney. Treating them like slaves is one thing Victoria and I bond over though.

I also have an older text from Hayden asking me to stop by his dorm sometime. Pretty vague. Can't imagine why he'd want to see me. He must be high. Hayden was a cool guy. Hayden was a total heartbreaker and a lot of girls stayed on their toes around him. But he'd never shown any interest in me. I'd stop by his dorm sometime. I wanted to hang out with Hayden more. We clicked whenever we talked. We had a similar sense of humour. Plus he always had weed.

I tell Taylor I'm at the Two Whales with Nathan (Better to be honest or bad/worse rumours start) and that we can meet up later.

I look at Nathan. I wasn't too happy about having to meet his dealer, and I thought he was an asshole for bringing me to the Two Whales, but overall he's been pretty cool today. I feel like we've grown as a duo. I wonder if the pill is just clouding my judgement. Or if pills are making Nathan act normal.

"Are you on something?" I ask him.

"I'm on something every day. You know that."

"It's just you've been really, I don't know, nice? I like it. Whatever it is you're on you should stick to it."

"I can't even remember what I took this morning. I can find out and hook you up though. How are you feeling right now by the way?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's doing anything?"

"Sometimes it takes time. That shit has to build in your system. It must be low dose."

Violet arrives back at the table with two plates.

"Two Bacon Omelettes. Enjoy!"

She leaves. The food smells good and I finally get that wave of nostalgia. I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings until now but I look around and get all kinds of familiar feelings. Memories. It's sad that Joyce isn't here anymore. I wonder where she is now? Could it be that she left Arcadia Bay? With Chloe? I would panic but I'm sure they would have at least texted me if they were moving.

Nathan and I are both eating.

"You're coming to the party right?" Nathan suddenly asks.

"I'll be there." I say.

"Between you and me, Victoria's hooked you up with Trevor."

"What?" I'm surprised but I don't want to sound eager "I … don't think I need help getting a boyfriend."

Nathan starts giggling.

"You haven't had one since you arrived here. Everyone knows you like Trevor, man." He says.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing now. What if Trevor doesn't like me? Is Victoria going to force him onto me? She probably has her ways. Is this why Justin knew about my crush on Trevor? I guess Trevor must have known as well then, but he didn't really do anything when we were together. Except hold my hand. Was that a thing?

"I really wasn't expecting this. Has she told him anything?"

"I dunno she emailed me saying you're getting a 'Trevor-sized surprise'. That was top level classified by the way – don't tell her I told you."

"I _have_ to talk to her about this. I don't even want to think about what she's told him about me. He likes Dana. Why would he take me out unless she told him something really disgusting?"

"Believe it or not but Victoria won't even tell me your dirty secrets, Max," he says, laughing "Maybe Trevor really does like you? You're not bad."

"Sweet, Nathan."

"I'm just kidding. You're a babe. You are Victoria are both babes."

"I forgive you, I guess."

"Victoria likes you," says Nathan "You're probably paranoid after that shit between you but she likes you. She's just trying to help you out because you're useless with guys."

Maybe Victoria really does want to be friends? Paranoia over our past feud aside, we make for a good team. I like being around her, most of the time. Perhaps she isn't looking to backstab me? She's close with Nathan, and Nathan and I are all buddy-buddy right now so I don't feel like he's playing me. I do want to argue with his comment about me being useless with guys but no counter comes to mind.

"Well, I can't guarantee she won't find out that you told me." I say with a smile that Nathan returns.

"She'll cut me off from that juicy Max gossip then," he says "Which cuts you off."

"Good point. I'll see about keeping this a secret."

We finish up our meals and Nathan pays the bill. We say bye to Violet who seems like a nice girl. Nathan asks again if I'm feeling anything from the pill and I tell him no, but his dealers RV has disappeared from the parking lot before Nathan can complain about bad shit.

**_Jefferson_**

It's 2:11 am and, strangely, I've just woken up from a nightmare involving a girl I met back in Portland years ago. Joanne. A girl who could've been a subject but I knew her so briefly there was no chance to arrange anything. Perhaps the reason for the nightmare? Regret? There've been so many missed opportunities, why does she stick out? After the nightmare I quickly get out of bed sweaty and with a hard-on and take in a glass of ice water. Make a mental note to search for photos of Joanne because I'm sure I have a couple, somewhere. Check my phone. Nathan has texted me several times, obviously wasted, and the only relevant information is that he thinks Kate will be attending the Vortex Club party this weekend.

I can't even imagine Kate at a Vortex Club party, and the thought of her attending one makes me panic for a second. It taints this beautiful image I have of her. It was the same with Rachel and her lifestyle. Worse with Rachel. But Rachel was an exception to a lot of the rules. She was still spectacular.

I had mixed feelings about Kate at the Vortex Club. No doubt Victoria, Max and Taylor had their twisted plans for her. Perhaps that'd help. They could burn some horrific memories into Kate's mind that would overshadow any potential memories of the dark room. Of Nathan. Of me.

But there'd be so many witnesses to a remarkable sight at a Vortex Club party. Kate would be under scrutiny. But in that chaos I suppose Nathan could operate in plain sight, and everyone would know to stay out of his business. An unconscious girl at a party shouldn't raise any eyebrows. Especially if Nathan kept the crowd in a similar state with booze and drugs.

Although I hated the thought, I had to trust Nathan. I had to show faith in him. Nathan is quite attached to me but if I reject his help, if I don't let him into the process, he could easily rob me of all these fabulous resources I have. Possibly break down and expose the entire Rachel Amber incident to the world and implicate me in the process. I would speak to him before the party with another reminder of the objective. I had to keep him focused on the plan. I'd told him time and time again how important Kate was to me.

**_Max_**

I'm sat in the cafeteria with Victoria, Taylor and Courtney.

"So the biggest news of the day is … I got Kate to come to the Vortex Club party!" Victoria says proudly.

"Are you serious?" I ask. Genuine surprise.

Courtney and Taylor are both equally stunned. Victoria has a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'm totally serious. I had to do a little sweet talking, but now she's completely interested in what us kids get up to at these shindigs."

"You've got something planned for her, right?"

"I'm not some monster, Courtney …" Victoria says, pausing a few moments to keep us in suspense "Just thinking it'd be fun to see Kate loosen up a little. What do you think, Max?"

"I'd be surprised if she actually showed up."

"I made her give me her word, and a sweet girl like Kate wouldn't lie to me."

"I think it's like, against her religion to drink alcohol, right?" Taylor asks.

"So … whatever she does drink we need to make sure it counts." Victoria says.

"You're gonna spike her drink?" I whisper, a little excitement in my voice. I can't avoid the fact I'm curious to see Kate get buzzed. Who knows? It could help Kate. Endear her to some people. You ruin someone's spotless image they can reinvent themselves into someone way different. Someone way more likeable. It pretty much happened to me in Seattle.

"I don't know," Victoria starts whispering as well "That's Nathan's department. I told him something harmless. Kate could probably OD on toothpaste. He's not sure what he can get right now."

"I went with him to his dealer yesterday for party supplies so he probably has something ready."

"We were wondering what you were doing with Nathan yesterday! He hasn't turned you into a fiend has he?!" Victoria is excited, fishing for some gossip.

"Hardly. I'm sticking to the peace pipe. That dealer is sketchy as fuck."

"Yeah you really shouldn't take anything Nathan gives you." Taylor says .

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria asks, irritated. I'm curious too.

"I don't know. Nothing happened to me but there are rumours." Taylor says meekly. She's playing with fire by talking Nathan around Victoria. I decide to run interference.

"I took one pill that he gave me. It didn't seem to do anything though. Made me sleepy after a while, maybe."

"See, Taylor? Max is fine after her brush with Nathan. You can't believe every rumour you hear. Only the rumours I give you."

"Nathan's a good guy," says Courtney, looking to score some points "I never had a problem with his stuff."

I want to complain about this "Trevor-sized surprise". I don't even want to imagine what Victoria told Trevor about me to get him to take me to the party. If he's even taking me. Maybe he's just popping out of a cake or something. He's never shown me anything to say he likes me. No doubt Victoria had made up some terrible stories to get him thinking about me.

But I don't want to discuss it in front of Courtney and Taylor because Victoria always plays to an audience. I wouldn't get any honest answers out of her.

I don't want to point any fingers at Nathan either, and she'd figure it was Nathan who told me knowing that we'd been hanging out recently. He could be a valuable source of whatever Max-related plans Victoria had lined up. I figure I let it sit for a little bit, then I'll say I pieced it together that someone was setting me up with Trevor because Justin was teasing me about it, and Victoria has seemed pretty eager to get me laid in the past.

It bugs me more and more that Nathan doesn't have any romantic interest in any girls (or boys). He calls me babe, but also man and he's never come close to making a move on me. Taylor and Courtney he seems kind of oblivious to. Dana he probably crushes on but who doesn't? She's only into jocks, and although I heard Nathan was in the Bigfoots once he obviously crashed out. Julia, maybe? Guess he just pines for Rachel Amber. He must have screwed her or something. Nathan doesn't strike me as a guy who gets laid much so if Rachel Amber tossed him a bone it wouldn't surprise me if he got crazy obsessed over her.

**_Kate_**

I got invited to a Vortex Club party! I shouldn't be so thrilled but this could be an opportunity to finally make friends. Blackwell so far has been difficult, and if it wasn't for the support of Mr. Jefferson I'd feel completely alone. I probably haven't helped myself, and I'm overcome by shyness around my classmates, but attending this party is a gesture that I'd like to fit in. Victoria, who has been so hostile ever since I arrived, seemed genuine when she apologized and explained that it was a kind of cry for attention. She assured me that Max, Taylor and Courtney had similar feelings but can only express themselves by acting out. Something they all want to work on.

She was also honest in saying a Vortex Club party wouldn't necessarily be something I'd enjoy. It does sound like it will be a test of my restraint. But I realize how difficult it must have been for Victoria to open up to me like she did and I felt I needed to return the gesture. I must approach this with caution, but hopefully afterwards I won't be alone at Blackwell.

_Corinthians 10:13_

_"No temptation has overtaken you except what is common to mankind. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so you can endure it."_

**_Max_**

I can't get Victoria alone to discuss this Trevor surprise. I finish up my classes and wander around campus for a while, hoping to bump into Trevor again. Hopefully I can corner him so I can find out what he thinks. Trevor's a good guy. If this was all some trap set by Victoria to humiliate me I'm sure he'd break down and tell me. But then he isn't the smartest guy either and if he is part of some scheme he probably wouldn't even realize it. Nathan thinks Victoria's completely innocent in doing this so there's that.

I should explain my relationship with Victoria a little more. When I first arrived at Blackwell Victoria was quick to light a fire under my ass. I was a scholarship student. Well dressed (I'd say), but not expensively dressed. Cheap polaroid gimmick in class. She had material to work with, making fun of me like I was fresh out of the sewer or something.

But I was confrontational whenever she'd give me shit. When I was in Seattle girls like Victoria were a dime a dozen and I knew my way around them. It's nothing new, saying to stand up to bullies, but Victoria really can't handle return fire. Even lame, petty insults will get under her skin. Especially if said in front of a big enough audience. I always tried to keep our verbal battles public. As big a crowd as possible. Outside of the Vortex Club there are plenty of people who wanted to see her knocked down a peg.

Eventually she approached me by herself and offered a ceasefire. Gave me a big speech about how we were both badass bitches, how I'd be perfect for the Vortex Club and how we should team up and rule over Blackwell.

So, we became best friends and started hanging out. I got into the Vortex Club and I'd found a clique. I've never been convinced she's over all the drama that exploded between us. Maybe it's time for me to move on? Maybe not?

I give up on Trevor and I'm walking through town heading towards the woods because I want some more nature photos. Victoria and I had been discussing this recently (I do love talking photography with her). She thought nature photos were overdone at Blackwell and kind of cheap, and I had to agree, but there's still something therapeutic about nature and I needed to detox from the high school drama. I want to build myself up to meeting Chloe too. The scare at the Two Whales has put that back in my head and I'm thinking about it constantly.

Warren and Brooke walk past me. Warren says hi. I hear Brooke's irritated voice afterwards as they trail off and I suppose he's in trouble. Brooke doesn't like me but that's understandable I guess. She doesn't like any of the Vortex Club girls. Not since Victoria made a comment, loudly, in front of the whole cafeteria, about her having some drug habit and we all laughed like good cronies (I don't know if Brooke has a drug habit). Brooke called her a stuck up slut, again, in front of the whole cafeteria, and ever since Victoria has treated her with caution. Like I said before, it's easy to land big hits on Victoria so long as the crowd is big enough. Brooke was a dorky girl, the kind of dorky girl a dorky guy like Warren would fawn over, but she knew to stand up for herself. I wouldn't poke at her. Not that I really poke at anybody.

I'm approaching a coffee shop called Decarli's when I see Jefferson. He doesn't notice me. He's talking to some woman and her adorable little girl. I wonder how he knows them. He squats down to talk to the little girl and I have to take a picture because they're placed perfectly in the center of two flower boxes hanging off some black, wrought iron fencing and the girl's mother is looking down at him with a beaming smile. She's good looking. In the background is a red brick building. There are a few people wandering around in the shot. It's a busy, but not cluttered shot. I take my picture and then quickly take another for some reason (It's basically the same exact shot).

Would it be tacky to submit a photo of my teacher to the Everyday Heroes contest? He's making a little girl and her mother smile. Is that really heroic? I think back to my photo of the guy carrying his two kids over his shoulders. I guess I have a thing for fatherly moments. I love the photos I've taken. So much colour and contrast. I know which of the two I'll put up on my wall (One of them is kinda ruined by some guys arm in the shot).

As I'm studying the photos I glance up and notice Jefferson walking straight towards me. I don't think he's noticed me because he's looking down at his phone.

**_Jefferson_**

I leave Decarli's and I notice Max stood around looking at one of her Polaroids and for a moment I wonder if she's taking photos of me, but then I consider that I'm walking straight towards her and I'd rather avoid a conversation. I quickly take out my phone and pretend to be texting someone. Hopefully she'll flake out. Without her goons I have Max pegged as basically afraid with little self-esteem.

**_Max_**

Submitting one of these photos for Everyday Heroes would be tacky, but that doesn't mean I can't just show them to Jefferson. There's nothing creepy about seeing Jefferson in a public place like this and taking photos that _had_ to be taken. Jefferson is a photographer, a great photographer, but he'd probably still feel flattered being the subject for a change. This is a chance to make a good impression.

"Mr. Jefferson?"

**_Jefferson_**

I hear her say my name and I should pretend not the hear but she's close and it seems unavoidable.

"Max! What a pleasant surprise! Enjoying the sunshine?"

I take a hurried sip of my coffee hoping it tells her something.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the woods. Great day for photography, huh?"

"It sure is. Sadly I don't have my camera, only coffee. Can I get you something?"

I stupidly offer to buy her coffee on pure reflex. Too polite for my own good.

"No, I'll be fine. I just … you know you just gave me the perfect photo op."

I glance down at the two Polaroids in her hand.

"Ah, Max. You're not spying on me are you?"

She laughs at my lame joke a little. I wonder briefly if she's just polite or if she's in love with me.

"No, I just saw you with the little girl over there."

She holds out the photos. I slip my phone into my pocket and take them.

"Always delighted to see the work of a student."

I had to admit I was impressed. Very colourful. She couldn't have been better positioned for this shot. It all fell into place beautifully but my one criticism - Mark Jefferson. My suit, although impeccable, is too dark and doesn't fit the bright setting. I feel guilty. I should've been wearing something more casual. I try picturing myself in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans instead but it doesn't come to me. I really only have one style and I suppose that should depress me.

"Max, this is very good work. I'm impressed."

I switch to the second photo and it's pretty much the same. There's a hairy, disembodied arm in the shot which spoils it worse than I do.

"My only complaint, and this isn't your fault, is that I seem so out of place in this suit. I should really start taking fashion tips from the locals."

She laughs again.

"You look great. I think you work in the shot. If you were dressed like a fisherman it'd look like a postcard. Too staged. You … stand out." she says.

She had a point. I give her a smile and hold it for a few seconds. I want her to think I'm proud. Really I wouldn't go that far but I feel like a cloud has lifted and I'm seeing her in a new light. Max is glowing. She's quite pleased with herself. I find her face, her eyes quite beautiful in this moment. I've cut through the ugly façade of the Vortex Club slut and found this charming little thing instead. Suddenly I feel like a new opportunity has presented itself. I ask Max if she's sure doesn't want a coffee, this time with a twinkle in my eye.

"I dunno. It kinda seemed like you were busy."

"Max, I love the shot. You deserve a little something."

**_Max_**

Jefferson likes my photos. I feel like I'm blushing and I wonder what I must look like to Jefferson now. Probably like some pathetic groupie? Someone like Victoria? I tell myself to get a grip. He likes my photos, big deal. He hands me back my photos and then he wants to buy me a coffee again and I can't refuse this time when he looks at me the way he does.

**_Jefferson_**

Max and I sit down in Decarli's and Abbi, the waitress, who flirts shamelessly with me every time I visit this place (Admittedly she's one big reason I keep coming back) approaches and jokes about being happy to see me again so soon. Her eyes fall on Max, and I explain to Abbi that she's my star pupil. Max blushes a little. Abbi asks Max what she wants. Max asks for a plain coffee.

"Max, please. I wouldn't be your pretentious art school teacher if I didn't suggest something more hipster. Try a Piccolo Latte. I'm paying, remember."

Max laughs a little, and I expect her to accept my offer.

"Victoria's tried getting me into hipster coffee so I'm a little scared it'll kill a part of my soul or something."

I laugh, and a little part of it is genuine. Hopefully she isn't too fond of Victoria. We could bond over that.

"Victoria has great taste, and not just in coffee." I can't help but smile a little. I wonder how she feels about Victoria fawning over me. Any friction there? Hopefully Max gets what I'm asking.

Abbi interrupts.

"Our Piccolo Latte is really good, honey," she says to Max, then she looks at me "Mark can be a bad boy, but a Piccolo Latte would be his good deed for the day. And I wouldn't even call it hipster."

"If you vouch for him I'll take one."

**_Max_**

Sitting down with Mr. Jefferson in this coffee shop has put me at ease. I hung around in coffee shops all the time in Seattle. Something about them made me feel like a fish in water. I still prefer basic coffee (I prefer everything low tech – like with my polaroids). Mr. Jefferson makes fun of me for this and I play along until he sets me up with a Piccolo Latte.

For one odd moment he suggests Victoria has great taste for wanting to fuck him. Or at least I think that's what he's suggesting. Is he flirting with me? I wouldn't mind that, I guess. The waitress, who knows Jefferson and obviously wants him, interrupts before I can joke about Victoria's taste.

I feel at ease sat alone with Jefferson, which is unexpected. Could I flirt with him a little? It does feel like it's just the two of us. Far away from Blackwell. No familiar faces around. It feels like a secret date. Jefferson is a calming presence as well. He's very relaxed and polite and he wants to be here with me. For a second I remember it wasn't long ago I was joking with him about fucking me, Victoria and Taylor at the same time and it dawns on me how trashy that was. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach but tell myself I can be classier on my own and salvage our whole relationship.

**_Jefferson_**

As curious as I am about Max and Victoria, I don't press the issue after Abbi's interruption in case it seems I'm prying. Maybe I'll wind back around to it. I'd like to think Max and Victoria weren't joined at the hip as it seemed in my classes. That relationship only cheapened Max. I've always thought she had the aesthetic. She has nice blue eyes and freckles. She doesn't make that much effort with her appearance which gives her natural appeal. It's a shame she acts up around her friends otherwise she'd have the authenticity and honesty that I love. I never thought she had the personality. The soul. But I'd be happy to be proven wrong.

"So, I heard there's a big party coming up? Are you going?" I ask.

"Sure. You could come too. You shot a lot of parties back in the 90's. A lot of your photos are kind of wild. People kinda think you live this double life where you're an art school teacher by day, coked out party monster by night."

"Between you and me, Max," I had to throw her a bone "Coke doesn't improve your photography."

She smiles very wickedly, enjoying this tidbit about my (former) drug habits. I wonder if there really are rumours about me being a coked out party monster at Blackwell, or if Max is about to start them. But Max's Vortex Club persona has always been very aloof and passive. She seems above the petty gossip, or at least the squealing excitement of petty gossip. I wouldn't care if she did tell people I was on coke because I've been drug-free for years. I suppose this could pass for a small test to see how trustworthy she was.

"I honestly wouldn't know. That's another thing Victoria tried talking me into."

My inner-teacher panics momentarily. Victoria doesn't seem like a cokehead or a dealer so I wonder where that came from. I ignore that comment and continue the conversation.

"Besides, the young me would love to shoot a Vortex Club party, but the old me knows all my photos would end up in an evidence locker. I've heard … scandalous rumours about what goes on at these Vortex Club gatherings."

Going off what Nathan has told me they're ordinary. Nothing special. Nothing like the old parties I used to shoot back in the day. Arcadia Bay couldn't compete with the big cities when it came to hedonism. But then that's one thing that brought me to Arcadia Bay. Nowadays I wanted subjects who'd had minimal exposure to that lifestyle.

"This weekend is only my second. The first one everyone just got drunk and just got sad talking about that Rachel Amber girl. It was pretty boring. Like a wake." Says Max

I panic, knowing Nathan would be just the type to get drunk and sob over what he did to Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel Amber … I suppose you never knew her?"

"I never knew her," she says "But a lot of people still think about her."

Abbi interrupts yet again and lays Max's Piccolo Latte on the table. I wonder what Abbi is thinking. Is she threatened by Max? Do I come off as a guy who'd fool around with his students? The thought makes me uncomfortable, but it's not an unfair characterization I suppose.

"Sorry for the wait, hon. Mind if I hang around and see if you like it?"

Max takes a sip.

"That's really good. I'm surprised."

"Like I said Mark can behave," she winks at me and I play it coy "Anyway duty calls."

Max and I are alone again.

"It's good," She says "I guess that's like 1000 hipster experience."

"Just don't let Victoria know I pulled you over to the dark side," I replied with a smile "You could still milk her for another free latte."

"If she knew I had a coffee date with Mr. Jefferson today I'd probably get a free latte thrown in my face."

I think about correcting her 'coffee date' comment but decide to let it sit. Let her think this was a date. Perhaps it was.

Although rumour control had to be on my mind. Nathan told me once during a manic episode that it's common knowledge around Blackwell that Rachel Amber and I were in a sexual relationship. Which is funny because Nathan was pretty much the only person who could've started those rumours, unless Rachel herself did so before her death.

I wondered what Max would say about this meeting? I didn't care if she spread cocaine rumours, but there's a strong possibility she'd boast of this this 'date' to Victoria and Taylor. Now if Max was to be a subject, an idea I could see myself coming around to, I wouldn't want there to be rumours of secret dates prior to her waking up somewhere with possible memories of the dark room.

"We'll keep this a secret between us then," I say with a smile "But you're on your own if you ever have to explain your Piccolo Latte addiction to her. I'll deny everything. Anyway, Max, this has been fun but I really must get going. I'll see you in class."

I pull out my wallet and leave money on the table, with a generous tip for Abbi. Max sits there looking at me, an awkward smile on her face. She says bye.

**_Max_**

It seems like Jefferson leaves a little abruptly. Was it something I said? '1000 hipster experience.' – ugh. I probably would've walked out after that too. Usually I'm not that bad with the words. Perhaps he did have somewhere else to be? He _was_ busy before I interrupted him with my Polaroids.

I sit around and drink my latte. I was pretty lame, but overall I do think I made a good impression on Jefferson. He loved my photo, and there was definitely a moment between us after that. I'm pretty sure it was a moment. And even if I did say something stupid, at least I didn't end up talking about foursomes again. I think about the look he gave me when I said that, daring me to go further with it. He wasn't angry or offended, just … frustrated? He knew that I wasn't that girl. He knew I couldn't follow it up. Today when he looked at me it was much better. Warmer. More inviting. Genuinely interested in me. I'm probably reading too much into it, as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Chloe_**

I'm laying around, as usual. Thinking about Max, as usual. I hate to keep going on about it but she's been back in Arcadia Bay for a while now and I haven't heard a peep out of her. Would she actually be uncomfortable coming over? Does she know how she could make my day just through stopping by? She'd make my day. My week. My month …

I suppose it's like my dad said - she thinks I'm upset over her pretty much going AWOL. I guess if I do see her again I might be a little bit of a bitch about it, but it hurts knowing you had this best friend, the best friend you ever had, and you've just became something sitting somewhere in the back of her mind. I guess I should be grateful she didn't forget me completely. Once in a while she'd send me something. Letters and postcards. Not wanting to deal with a full blown conversation over phone or text. Maybe she wants to forget me? I'd say I'd never let her forget but there's not much I can do stuck in this bed.

**_Max_**

I wake up far earlier than usual. I have over an hour before my alarm goes off. I think about Trevor, then Jefferson, Chloe, Jefferson again, then Danielle and Harriet from Seattle. I slip my hand down into my shorts but I can't get anything going. I'm lucky Victoria didn't press me on that one question when we were talking about who we masturbated over the most because truth is I don't treat myself often. Kate Marsh probably gets more hand action than I do.

I think about the Vortex Club party tomorrow, and I'm pretty much set because I'm wearing one of her dresses (I know it makes me look poor to borrow clothes, but she says she has too many dresses and asked me show one of them off for her – I just need to give her credit if anyone asks me how much it cost). Courtney's eager to doll me up and give the full makeover. I guess she's in on this Trevor surprise thing. I consider getting her alone and making her spill the beans, but more and more I want to hear it from Trevor. We could meet and tell each other we're being set up and the best thing to do is to just fall in love and start dating before the party and ruin Victoria's plans that way?

I'm back to thinking about my date with Jefferson and I've convinced myself it couldn't have gone better. Yes, I was a little lame but I'm pretty sure being a total whore isn't the way to make an impression on Jefferson. Jefferson seeing lame Max has probably killed off the horror of seeing slut Max, but it was my photography that got my foot in the door. I need to start putting in more effort into being a better student.

One thing that sticks out to me was how relaxed I was talking to him on my own. I'd always kind of dreaded being alone with him. I wonder if it'd be like that with Chloe? I'd be terrified at first but then I'd settle down and we'd start joking around instead. Like we used to. Chloe's the coolest person I've ever known. She's gonna bust my ass for sure, but with a smile on her face. I can play along and take it all on the chin. She always busted my ass and I loved her for it.

I lay in bed until I hear movement in the dorms and then I take a quick shower, get dressed and leave. Normally I'd meet up with Victoria and the gang before heading out but not today. My plan is to let on that I'm upset so Victoria will seek me out to apologize, something she won't want Taylor and Courtney around for, and then maybe I can grill her on her plan. But the main objective is to hang around and try and catch Trevor.

I check my texts. I have a few from Courtney, Taylor, my Mom (Complaining about my spending again) and Nathan (Reminding me about the pills he bought me. Telling I'm being rude by not taking them from him). I'm reminded about Hayden's text I first read in the Two Whales. He wants me to meet him in his dorm for something. I could sneak back and get this over with, but at this time in the morning Hayden is probably wandering around half naked, probably still nursing a major high from the night before.

Trevor might be in there too though. Would I be a stalker for showing up in the boy's dorms this time in the morning, while they're all potentially showering and walking around in towels? Maybe I'd be ballsy? Maybe I'd be slutty? I decide it's not worth the risk.

**_Jefferson_**

I have no reason to be at Blackwell this morning. I make a trip out to the Dark Room and make sure I'm prepared for Kate. I'm utterly engrossed in my thoughts lately. Kate is my main concern, but more and more I'm fascinated by someone else. There's an incredible subject in Max. She just needs a little polishing up. Max may be in love with me and would be so simple to manipulate. I suspect she may even become a willing subject.

A willing subject isn't ideal. The reactions are never truly genuine when they're shot. Some may have a natural talent for faking it and offer passable results. Although some agree to the drugs and absolutely regret it the moment they regain consciousness. _That_ is a very intriguing situation. Their pleas take on different, more intimate tone. They feel betrayed and wounded and disbelieving. One day I'd hope to give those girls a separate place in my collection, but for now they're too much of a rarity.

I also don't like the in-built narcissism of a willing subject. But then I know I can overlook it. Maybe a part of me actually does like it. I think of Rachel Amber. She loved nothing more than being in front of the camera. She wanted to be admired. She broke so many of my rules. She was in many ways a girl I shouldn't have responded to, and yet she was one of my most compelling subjects. Our body of work was incredible, and it could've been so much more had Nathan not fucked it up.

Back onto Max. Unlike Rachel, Max isn't confident in her looks. I wouldn't consider her vain. She acts up to her lofty position in the Vortex Club, but this is a defensive posture. Underneath it all she's afraid and insecure. As a subject, even a complicit subject, I wouldn't expect narcissism. I wouldn't expect her to play up to the camera. I don't think she's capable of the act.

Furthermore, I don't believe for a moment Max is all that experienced sexually. I had always assumed the worst about her simply through her involvement with the Vortex Club and Victoria. I'd dealt with these girls for decades now and typically they get tossed around like beach balls. But after talking to her alone, seeing her unguarded and not wrapped up in the Vortex Club slut gimmick she puts up around her friends, my instincts tell me I would among her first serious sexual experiences. My instincts are not always correct though. I should talk to Nathan about Max, see if he can't confirm my reading of her.

Now if Max is as prudish as I suspect it'd be perfect. As a subject she'd still have that raw innocence. The naivete, the uncertainty and curiosity. Sex only corrupts a person as they either branch out to find wilder experiences or find they can't find any pleasure in the experience and become numb and bitter. A virginal Max (Or a close to virginal Max) could be shaped to fit my image.

As well as willing subjects I've been thinking about an accomplice. Not like Nathan. I mean a female accomplice. Nathan serves a purpose and can do a job, but a female accomplice gives this whole operation a friendlier, more trustworthy face. She could identify potential subjects and introduce them to me for my assessment, which is difficult for me now with so few girls under my direct influence at Blackwell.

Nathan as an accomplice lacks the understanding of what my subjects should be and, being an unhinged psychotic, girls are wary of him. Max is level-headed, and so more reliable and teachable than Nathan. She's also influential, with high status at Blackwell. Many girls would be eager for her attention.

The dark room is ready, although of drug supply is getting low. I'll get Nathan to restock. I sit and look through some of my old work.

It suddenly occurs to me while I'm thinking of Kate that I haven't fucked anyone since Rachel.

There was a time in my life when I believed sex was an absolute necessity for a photographer. Something to steady the hand and fill you with daring. But then sex became more aggressive and not at all cathartic for me. My photography changed. For better or for worse? I can't decide. It's a question that intrigues me now, in this moment, and I suddenly have a strong urge.

**_Max_**

I'm wandering around hoping to find Trevor but I don't see him anywhere. The usual skater hangout by the rails is empty. I wonder what the skater guys do this early in the morning. For a second I smile as I imagine Victoria has Trevor tied up and locked in a trunk somewhere as my present. More likely they're just sleeping in until the last second before they haul ass to school.

I spot Victoria and act casual, propping myself up against a tree. She spots me and starts walking towards me. A concerned look on her face. I've played her perfectly. She's alone and worried because I skipped out of our normal morning meetup.

"I've been texting you, where have you been? You don't usually leave without us."

"I dunno, just thought I'd come out here and take some photos this morning."

"Max, you're a terrible liar. Something's up."

I take a deep, dramatic breath.

"Victoria … You're hooking me up with Trevor."

"Of course I am! You like Trevor. Did Nathan tell you?"

I'm surprised by her reaction. Maybe I'd made this into a bigger deal than it was? Or Nathan had made it sound way more epic than it was?

"No. But it's kind of obvious. You're like the only person who knows I like Trevor, but all the skater guys were teasing me about it."

"Please, Max. It's obvious to everyone you like Trevor. You completely melt anytime he's around you. But I have been trying to set something up. And I thought it was set up, but Trevor doesn't take the hint too easily."

"Or maybe he doesn't like me?"

"He likes you, he just doesn't believe _you_ like _him_. He's suspicious because we're like the queen bitches around here or something."

Suddenly I feel bad for my lack of faith in Victoria. Maybe she really was looking out for me all this time?

So … you're just telling him I like him?"

"Yeah. How else I do set up a guy with the girl of his dreams?"

I feel so stupid for having worried so much about this.

"I've been looking for Trevor all morning trying to figure out what was happening. He's not around. I thought maybe you had him chained up to a wall somewhere."

"You're so dirty, Max," she says "Maybe we can make that my plan B."

We both started laughing and for those few seconds it kinda felt like Victoria and I were a real combo.

"I dunno … thanks, I guess." I finally say.

"Thank me if you end up getting laid, Max. You need it bad," she says, laughing again "Besides, you'd do the same for me with Zach, right?"

"Or Jefferson."

"Or Jefferson."

"So is Trevor going to ask me out or … ?"

"He likes you, Max. He's just hasn't had the chance, I guess. Or he's shy or he thinks it's a trap. Right now I don't know but I'm working on it."

"Well … thanks, Victoria" I move in and give Victoria a little hug.

"Like I said, thank me when you're walking down the aisle or something."

**_Jefferson_**

I'm particularly calm during my class. It's not always this way the day before a shoot. My eyes are obviously drawn to Kate more than anyone. She's happy today. She glows. The Vortex Club gang were sweet talking her when I arrived in the classroom, no doubt talking about the party and telling her how much fun she'd be having. Poor, naïve Kate walking straight into the jaws of the beast. That hopeless optimism was what I loved about her though.

I am a little concerned. I hope Nathan can dose her and get her out of there before any pranks. But then I remind myself Kate needs to have a long and memorable experience at the party. The drugs are never 100% reliable and hopefully, possible memories of the darkroom will be overwhelmed by more graphic memories of the Vortex Club. I'll have to discuss this with Nathan at our final meeting before the party to make sure he doesn't he doesn't dose her too early.

Although I'm drunk on Kate during my class, Max is never far from my mind either. Her attitude towards me has changed. She was always, in a word, laconic. Playing a disinterested rebel although her work was too solid for it to be anything more than an act. Now, following our coffee date, she was thoroughly engaged. Her eyes fixed on me. She even volunteers a few answers to my questions. She's wrong, twice, but I see she's a little wounded whenever I tell her this and the subtle expression on her face eats at me.

Before class I had called up Abbi from Decarli's, who had written her number on the back of one of my receipts once (How tacky). I set up a date and I was fairly certain we'd fuck afterwards. I'd put my old ideas of sex enhancing my photography to the test. My shoot with Kate was already meticulously planned out in my head, so I had a point of comparison.

Would I photograph Abbi? Perhaps. If she asked. Tasteful photos. Nothing pornographic. When girls know I'm a photographer they always ask me to take their photos and out of politeness if nothing else I'll oblige. No matter how sexually attractive she was, Abbi wasn't a subject. She's too old. Age only erodes the qualities I look for in my subjects. Girls are toughened by age. They lose a vulnerability. Especially a sexually charged girl like Abbi. I feel like nothing could surprise her. Her emotional responses would be predictable – jaded, but coated in fake drama.

I told you before that I think of Max as a potential accomplice as well as subject. She's an influential student who can easily manipulate others. Now I also think of Abbi. An older (Maybe late 20's?) woman, a social butterfly, very approachable, friendly and sexually charged … she could also be a powerful influence on young girls. Someone who can gain instant trust. Girls understandably are suspicious of men and their motives. Perhaps Abbi could be the face of my little operation? The idea excites me. But I would need to learn more, much more about Abbi before I could even consider the possibility. This date of ours will be a good start.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My priority now is Kate. I finish my class, with a corny 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' line about the Vortex Club party. I serve it up for Max or Victoria to deliver a simple, lewd comment but they've immediately pounced on Kate. They're playing best buds. I suppose I should be grateful if that ensures Kate attends the party. My day at Blackwell is done. I text Nathan reminding him of our meeting, to which I get a quick, enthusiastic response, and then, when everyone has left, I clean up the classroom for the weekend.

**_Max_**

I'm with Victoria, Nathan, Courtney and Taylor at the venue and they're all running around making final preparations. I'm not being helpful and Nathan keeps saying I need something to pick me up. A little irritated because I've been avoiding the drugs he bought recently. I'm not feeling down, it just everyone has everything covered and I'm bored. Party decorating is not something in my arsenal. Plus, I helped Nathan carry in crates of alcohol so I figure I've done my bit.

I check my phone and Hayden has texted me again. He wants me round his dorm. I'd forgotten to answer his old text and I feel bad, so I tell Hayden I'll probably visit him around lunchtime. Hayden replies quickly telling me he'll be in his dorm until the party.

It hits me how I many times I put off texting Chloe. And here I am feeling guilty for ignoring some stoner who probably wants to borrow some money or something (Although I'm pretty sure Hayden has more money than I do). I briefly consider leaving and paying a visit to Chloe but the thought freaks me out because all the lines I'd rehearsed in my head are suddenly gone. Maybe I could go tomorrow? Give her my whole Sunday? Maybe with the party out of the way (maybe with Trevor as my new boyfriend?) I'll be way more relaxed, and I could distract her from all our problems by dishing on my new bf. She'd like that. I'm not sure if she ever had faith in Max actually catching herself a boyfriend so I figure it could be my big distraction if she starts screaming at me or something.

I don't do anything else while I'm at the venue. I think Victoria is almost in tears at one point because a bunch of Vortex Club banners have gone missing. Taylor drops something on her foot and for a few minutes we're concerned that maybe it's broken but it's not. Nathan takes a handful of pills because no one else wants them and he wants to prove they'll chill him out. I take that as a cue to leave and I tell Victoria I'll meet her in the dorms before the party so she can fit me into this dress she has planned for me. Courtney reminds me that she's going to do my hair and makeup, and a takes a few seconds to study my face. "I don't want to hide your freckles, they're cute." she says and it's not the first time in my life that I've been complimented on my freckles. Maybe I shouldn't hate them so much?

I'm an hour early at Hayden's dorm. It's completely silent inside and I knock. He asks who's there and I tell him Max and then a couple of minutes later he opens the door.

"That took a long time," I say as I stand in the doorway peering inside. I act suspicious "You don't have any other girls here, right?"

"You're the one and only."

"You know you don't have to hide your stash away from me, right?" I walk inside and look around, and his dorm is unusually clean except for a pile of dirty laundry slumped in a corner. I guess I took Hayden by surprise and he had to dress up quickly.

"Perhaps I'm not in the sharing mood today?"

"Well … we'll say you owe me then," I reply "Anyway you keep texting …"

"About that. It's Vortex Club tonight. Why not go together? We've always had a thing for each other."

This was the last thing I expected from Hayden, especially this early into the conversation, and for an awkward few seconds I'm speechless. He watches me with a confident smile on his face. He's been in this situation more than a few times, I guess. This must be the shock and awe technique. Hit girls quickly and early and with all guns blazing.

"Hayden … I guess you don't know what Victoria is planning for me?"

"That's interesting," he says, thoughtful "I didn't know she was into girls."

I smile but this is awkward. I don't _think_ he's joking?

" … She's hooked me up with a guy," I don't want to mention Trevor. Hayden's never seemed like the jealous type, but I'd hate to get Trevor in hot water "I'm taken, I guess."

"Fuck Victoria. You can pick out your own guys." he says smiling. He takes a step forward towards me. I stay still.

I like Hayden a lot. He's friendly and funny and sure, he looks good. But I'm so far away from his usual type I've never even considered him as a potential boyfriend. And I'd think there was some angle to this, that this was Vortex Club politics or something, but Hayden's the last person to care about that kind of thing. Maybe he genuinely likes me? Hayden's never had a problem getting girls though. Did someone flake on him?

"Why now? This is pretty short notice."

"Well, you've only gotten around to my texts now. We could've sealed the deal earlier," he says "Do you even know who Victoria's set you up with? She's probably set you up with a junkie truck driver from the Two Whales."

He had a point. 'Trevor-sized surprise' was vague enough for it to be an old bum off the streets or something. After my conversation with Victoria I was full of love and faith but it _could_ still be a scheme of some sort.

"I mean, that wouldn't surprise me," I laugh a little. I sound nervous. I need to go on the offensive "You've always had girls though. Did someone ditch you or something?"

"I had a date up until a few days ago, I admit it. We both know that if you turn me down here I can set up a different date in time for the party. Just being honest. But I've been interested in you ever since you put down Victoria. That was scary hot."

"Scary hot?" I laugh, but again I'm nervous. I'm looking down at the floor. I wonder how many girls have been in this exact situation with Hayden. Shy and blushing and melting in front of him. I feel like such a cliché.

"Scary hot. We've got a lot in common. Don't you think we've got chemistry? We get on, right?"

"Sure …" It wasn't a lie. We kinda did get on right away. Hayden was always cool with me from the moment I stepped into Blackwell. He kind of even took my side against Victoria. Not like he was on my team or anything, but he was always trying to keep the peace and wasn't afraid to tell Victoria she was getting out of line. Could he really be my boyfriend? If not, Hayden's a guy I don't mind being around. At least, I'll take an excuse to hang out with him more. "Ok, fine, I'll go with you."

Hayden doesn't reply, he just smiles. Studying me. I guess wondering how sincere I am. Wondering whether I'd end up flaking on him like this other girl? Maybe just wondering how to get some quick action out of this moment (Zero chance of that). The room wasn't exactly sweaty with passion. Maybe he's expecting something? A kiss? What? I try and crack a joke to break the tension.

"If Victoria's trucker gets his feelings hurt that's on you though."

"I can live with that. I'm happy, Max. If you wanna smoke up before the party …"

"I'll just meet you there. I got a lot of stuff to do with Courtney and Victoria … girl stuff, you know."

"You've got a habit of making things sound hotter than they probably are."

"Mind out of the gutter, Hayden," I'm pretty sure he's expecting a kiss or at least a hug or something but I can't do it. Maybe he's scared of making the first big move as well? "And keep it out of the gutter for the party too."

"No guarantees." he says while laughing. He takes a step back and that's my cue to start moving towards the door.

"Well I'll see you there, I guess" I look back to him and give him a big smile. He smiles too, but it's a strange moment.

**_Jefferson_**

I'm sat with Nathan in the car and we've got over the party and the plan for Kate. I say plan, but it's really just Nathan having to understand when an opportunity presents itself. He is surprisingly lucid and I tell him to stay on whatever drugs he's currently on because they seem to keep him focused and alert.

We're keeping this a short meeting because Nathan has to get in touch with his dealer, Frank. I want to have the dark room fully stocked, even though we have enough for Kate as it is. As I'm wondering if we have any other business to discuss I think of Max and, distracted, blunder into a question about whether she's going to be at the party, causing Nathan to become suspicious.

"You're interested in Max?"

"In a way, Nathan. It's probably nothing."

"She'll be at the party for sure. I mean I could probably …"

"No, Kate is the priority." I note Nathan's willingness to dose Max instead "Remember Max is my student. She's been acting differently in class, and I'm just curious about what's happening with her."

"She's the same as always, man. I've been trying to hook her on something but she won't go for it."

"No, Nathan. I don't want you getting her involved in drugs, understand?"

"She's already a pothead though."

"And that's fine but none of these prescription drugs and nothing serious."

"You're interested in shooting her, right?"

"Nathan, I'm not interested in her. But I may be, down the line. That won't happen if she becomes some fucked out, junkie slut."

"Relax. She's not into the drugs. I'm not even sure she's into guys either. I mean Victoria's having to try and set her up with dates."

"Really?" I'm certain Max is into men. She's into me, after all. But this idea I had of her being a typical Vortex Club whore erodes more and more. It all but confirms my suspicions that she's sexually inexperienced and shy around the topic. Two qualities I love.

"Victoria thinks she might be a dyke. But she's hooking her up with Trevor tonight so I guess we'll find out."

"Who's Trevor?"

"Just some guy. One of the skater guys. Rumour is Max is cute on him so Victoria's been working on it."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I don't know, man. Probably telling him Max'll fuck his brains out tonight or something. How'd you normally get a guy interested? Everyone knows Trevor's crazy about Dana so Victoria's probably had to promise Trevor some sick shit."

I'm offended by crude depictions of Max being spread around campus.

"Focus on Kate, Nathan. But try and keep me informed on what happens with Max."

**_Max_**

"Just deal with it, Victoria." I say.

"He's totally into you, Max."

"If Trevor was into me then he probably would've made a move himself. Hayden just got in first. Besides, you string guys along they end up just wanting you more, right? Didn't you tell me that once?"

"It's true. But you're already talking like Hayden won't work out. How long have been into him?"

"Since today, I guess."

"Did you bang him? Is that why you left us earlier?"

"Of course I didn't! He just asked me to go out with him and I said yes. If Trevor asked me I would've said yes to him too."

"Hayden's pretty hot though." said Courtney.

"He's a good guy too." said Taylor.

"He's also the biggest manwhore at Blackwell. You probably caught something just saying yes to him, Max."

"Hayden's like the coolest guy I know." I say "Maybe he's been around …"

"He's been around, Max. And I like Hayden. He's a sweet guy. But you and Trevor are so perfect for each other."

I pause. I still really like Trevor. I couldn't say no to Hayden though, at least not in the moment. We had chemistry. Maybe not romantic chemistry, but friend chemistry. Maybe the romantic chemistry would come? I'd just have to wait and see.

And in a fucked up way, the fact he's been slept around excites me a little. I guess my image of Hayden is this classy gentleman stoner, but his sleeping around gives him a little bad boy appeal. But he's not a complete asshole like the other bad boys at Blackwell so … I'm thinking way too far ahead.

"I had no idea that Hayden was into Max." says Taylor.

"He's into _everyone._" says Victoria.

"I heard he was taking Kelly to the party, but she ditched him a few days ago …" says Courtney.

"And why did she ditch him, Courtney?" Victoria says, folding her arms in anticipation of this revelation.

"He fucked Brooklyn."

"Max, the guy will fuck _anything. _Do you think _Trevor_ would stoop to someone like Brooklyn?"

"They're just rumours. Rumours you probably started, Victoria."

"Look, ok, I get it. You're with Hayden now. I hope it works out between you two. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell Trevor now."

"I don't know. I still like him?"

"That sounds awful," says Taylor "You can't say you're interested in Trevor for now. It's like you're looking for a double team."

Victoria and Courtney both start laughing. I feel myself blushing. I guess it does look bad.

"Well, you'll think of something, right?" I ask

"What you should have done is play them against each other," says Courtney "See which one wants you more."

"Did you tell Hayden I set you up with Trevor?"

"You didn't set me up with Trevor, you just told him I liked him. And I told Hayden you'd set me up with someone. Not Trevor, just someone."

"And he still goes after you? Goes to show Hayden'll go after a taken woman. He's shameless."

"I wasn't exactly taken. I had no idea what was going to happen with Trevor."

"He's probably afraid to approach you. He's trying to think of the right words or something."

"That's so sweet!" says Taylor.

"I know!" says Victoria.

"I'm not going to feel guilty about this." I say "Besides, everyone knows Trevor's obsessed with Dana. I don't know how I even fit into that."

"He's totally in love with Dana. You should see how he acts around Logan." Courtney backs me up.

"Max was in love with Trevor until a conversation with Hayden …"

"I wasn't _in love_ with him. He's cute, that's all," I say "And before you say it I'm not in love with Hayden. Hayden's more like a guy I just want to hang out with."

"Friends with benefits?" asks Courtney.

"Hayden's got a lot of work ahead of him before he gets any benefits."

"Would you be saying the same about Trevor?" Victoria asks. I can tell she's a little pissed. I guess she really was making a big effort to hook me up with Trevor.

"Of course I would. I'd be saying the same about Jefferson too." I smile a little bit. I'm teeing up Victoria as a peace offering. Also I'm hoping to steer the conversation onto Jefferson, one of Victoria's favourite subjects.

"You are such a liar, Max," she starts laughing "Jefferson could drop your panties with a wink."

I kick her under the table and start laughing along with Taylor and Courtney.

"Speaking of Jefferson …" Victoria begins.

We talk about Jefferson (The usual looking for sexual subtext in some interaction with Victoria) for a few minutes before Taylor figures we should leave for the dorms and start getting ready for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Max_**

I stand in a bathroom with Victoria, Courtney and Taylor and we're all making sure we look immaculate before we make our entrance to the party.

I admit I love how I look after Courtney worked on my hair and makeup. I feel a little childish not being able to do it all myself and I figure I'll ask Courtney to teach me her ways someday. In Seattle me and my friends were never into makeup because makeup was too corporate, and we didn't use products that'd been tested on animals. I didn't _really_ care after a while, but using makeup was borderline a death sentence in my circle. So long as I could still shower and shave I was happy.

The dress that I'm borrowing from Victoria doesn't fit perfectly, they tell me, but it looks fine to me. It's a Red Valentino and when Victoria tells me how much it cost it's kind of a rush.

They make me promise to stay relatively sober tonight because they're paranoid about Hayden. Victoria makes a comment about Hayden seeing me as a 'trophy fuck' and for a moment I feel an odd sense of pride. Then I'm a little disappointed in how trashy I've become.

Courtney leaves us because she's meeting up with her new boyfriend Paul, who she says is 20. Hayden has told Victoria he knows the guy and he's nearer to 30.

"I wonder how grandpa bagged Courtney? I don't know where you'd get a Happy Meal in Arcadia Bay."

Taylor and I laugh, but I avoid ragging on Courtney because that'd be bad karma. Jefferson is close to 40, I think.

"I hope he's cute or it'll be pretty creepy." Taylor says.

Taylor isn't officially with anyone at this party, but she still has her eyes on a freshman, Brian, who just made the Bigfoots. She pointed him out to us recently and he's cute.

"As long as the vice squad doesn't bust up the party I don't care." Victoria replies.

Victoria also isn't with anyone. I have visions of her putting her love life on hold trying to get me and Trevor into each other's arms. But Victoria could get a date easily enough I guess, but she's all in on Zach. We've been avoiding talking about it and will probably ignore Zach and Juliet tonight ... unless Victoria gets drunk and does something scandalous. I'd watch those fireworks.

Thinking back to my meeting with Hayden makes me cringe. I'm not sure how well I handled myself. But I tell myself it's impossible to make the wrong moves with Hayden. He takes everything in stride. I could show up tonight, throw a drink in his face and tell him to fuck off and he'd just laugh it off and offer me a hit. Maybe.

**_Kate_**

The loud music hurts my ears. I'll probably be hungover just from that tomorrow. People are friendly to me, saying they're surprised to see me, and while I'm happy that they're trying to make me feel welcome it's tough to have conversations with this music blaring. Alcohol, even drugs are offered to me constantly. I refuse it all of course. I worry for the people here and a part of me considers revealing the abundance of alcohol and drugs to Principle Wells on Monday, but that would only alienate me further from my classmates. It is something to keep in mind though. Perhaps I could do it anonymously?

I see Victoria and her friends. I'm relieved. They've been so nice to me lately, and they're the most familiar faces I've seen so far. I move towards them but moving through the crowd is difficult. I'm getting shoved around, and someone elbows me hard in the arm. It's an accident, and they don't even notice what they've done, but it hurts and it's a little shocking how carelessly people are acting. A boy in a Bigfoots jacket grabs me by the arm and tells me it's crazy to see me in this place. He shouts at me so I can hear him. My head is really pounding because of the noise now.

Victoria has seen me and is now moving towards me. She hugs me which is very welcome. I try to talk but she can't hear me, and she starts guiding me towards a curtained off area to the rear of the building which turns out to be the Vortex Club VIP area. It's much less crowded and not quite as loud so I'm grateful.

**_Max_**

Once I get into the party I think the music is way too loud and I start making my way to the VIP area. Victoria wanted that whole area to be quieter and more 'intimate', and once I arrive I'm relieved to find she'd pulled that off. My plan is to find Hayden and start hitting the pipe with him. That'll calm everything down. I don't think weed can be an aphrodisiac. It isn't for me, anyway. In any case, a high Hayden won't be able to make any sudden moves.

It occurs to me that I have no idea whether Trevor is a VIP, or whether he's at the party at all. I suppose at one point he would've been a VIP. Victoria would've wanted him to be in here dry humping me all night. I guess we'll find out if she's a real friend if we find his name was crossed off the list.

But then, how sad would that be for Trevor? Maybe he's already upset about me ditching him for Hayden and then he gets kicked out of the Vortex Club? What a mess. I try not to think about it. I keep telling myself that Trevor is in love with Dana anyway.

Nathan is the first person I meet in the VIP area.

"Max, babe, you look amazing! I hear you're with Hayden now?! Congrats!" He's speaking loudly. Too loudly because we're far away from the speakers now and the VIP area is relatively quiet. He must be on something that fucks up his ears. I decide to raise my voice to match his so it doesn't look like he's flipping out on me.

"Yeah I guess so!" I'm always curious about Nathan's love life "Now we just need to hook you up with someone!"

"Can you believe Kate's here?!"

I look around for Kate. Nathan could be hallucinating. I'd gotten separated from Victoria moving to the VIP area and I guess she'd sensed her prey and had swooped in on Kate already. I guess I'm rooting for Kate. I hope she gets wasted at the party and proves to everyone she's a badass drunk.

"She showed up?! I should go say hey!"

"Do it! We're gonna get her fucked up man!"

"Just drinks, right?"

"What you mean?!"

"You're not gonna spike her drinks or anything?"

"Nah! We were gonna, but we figure she'll be lightweight enough! No point! Besides, I'm not carrying anything!"

"What about the stuff we picked up from the dealer?"

"None of that was for Kate! What about the stuff I bought for you man?! I paid for that shit!"

I've gone quiet and I remind myself to raise my voice again. Match Nathan's energy.

"Maybe some other time! That one pill didn't do anything!"

"We gotta break you in I guess! It's gotta build in your system! Bottom line is you gotta make a commitment!"

"Some other time! I'm going to see Kate!"

**_Kate_**

Victoria has been introducing me to everyone in the Vortex Club, even to people I already know, and I can't help but find it a little funny that she's already a little drunk. Max walks up to us and like almost everyone she says she's surprised to see me at the party, but she's happy I came. Max, Victoria and all the girls look beautiful and I'm conscious of the fact I turned up in my school clothes. I feel like I'm the centre of attention and it makes me a little uncomfortable to stand out so much. I'd prefer to sit down and watch (This is the first time I've been around so many drunk people and it's a very curious spectacle), and maybe have some conversation.

Victoria puts her arm around me and starts discussing Courtney Wagner with Max and they're joking about her dating a much older man. Max says something about Mr. Jefferson which shocks me, although they both find it funny. Victoria calls Max a bitch, but she's laughing as she says it. I'm surprised, but fascinated, at how they talk to each other as friends. Max says she has to leave. She tells me to have fun and I smile back at her and tell her I will but I don't think she hears me.

**_Max_**

I approach Hayden who is laid back on a couch but once he sees me he springs up and offers his hand to me which I take, and he guides me around the table to a spot next to him. He _can_ turn on a pretty good gentleman gimmick. Taylor sits nearby, Logan is also around. Saffron (A flirty girl I know from some classes) is here along with her friend Sophie and a guy that I've met before but I couldn't tell you his name. I wonder what's happening with this jock Taylor is interested in. I hope she gets some.

"Max! I've been waiting for you," Hayden reaches down and hands me a bong "Our first date. You might want this."

"Woo!" Taylor says after taking a big gulp of her drink "Max, you and Hayden are soo cute together! I'm real happy for you! Ignore Victoria!"

"Thanks, Taylor!" I say before taking a small hit. Hayden wraps an arm around my waist. I glance up at him and expect him to leering at me, but he's not so I give him a pass.

"Can't say I'm upset about ruining Victoria's plans," says Hayden before he turns to me "You look amazing by the way."

"Courtney did my makeup!" I'm too big a sucker for compliments, and I probably sound a little too giddy.

"She didn't cover up your freckles," he says "That's good. I like the freckles."

Another compliment for the freckles. They're killing it lately.

"Yeah you look pretty hot tonight." says Logan, reaching out for the bong which I let him take after I'm done. The other people around are agreeing with him. I don't want to say anything.

"Get me Courtney. She deserves a hit." Hayden says

"Over there," Taylor points out Courtney "With _Paul._"

She motions towards a little table in a barely lit section of the VIP lounge where Courtney and Paul are sat together, deep in conversation.

"How old is that dude again? We gotta call the police." says Saffron.

"Hayden says he's like 30." Taylor says

"If I'm thinking of the same guy," Hayden responds "One of my ex's had a brother named Paul who liked the younger chicks. Kind of an asshole."

"Kind of a pedo, right?" says Logan "Me and the boys should have a talk with him."

"No need to round up the posse, Logan." I say "You'll just embarrass her. We'll watch out for her."

"I got a close look earlier and he's not even that cute." says Taylor "He's scruffy. We should hook her up with someone else."

The conversation turns to the other guy in our group, who's called Gareth. He's single and not bad looking so we all start debating whether he should go make a move on Courtney, but he doesn't want to upset this Paul guy. Gareth is funny in a dorky way. He knows we're teasing him but it plays it deadpan. I'm surprised he's not involved with either Saffron or Sophie considering how closely the three sit together.

Hayden has started looking at me, his hand always on my waist which I kinda like but I'm too nervous to look back at him. I'm a no eye contact on the first date kind of gal. I just focus on the conversation around Gareth. Victoria wanders over to us.

"I just wanted to see how the new Vortex Club couple are doing!" she says.

"Fine and dandy." says Hayden, who I've noticed has been passing up the bong as it moves around the group. Maybe because he doesn't want to take his hand off my waist. Maybe because he wants to stay conscious and horny (I hope not).

"We're talking Gareth into stealing Courtney away from her sugar daddy." says Saffron. I like Saffron, and she makes up a good trio with Gareth and Sophie. I'm laughing a lot at their jokes. It could just be the weed. Saffron looks great. She's cut her hair shorter and I've been waiting for the right moment to compliment it. Sophie put on too much makeup but she has a really hot body. I wish I could pull off a tight dress like she does.

"Creepy, right?" Victoria says.

"Logan's thinking of kicking his ass!" says Taylor.

"I'm not gonna kick is ass unless he does something weird to Courtney."

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous?" says Victoria.

"I'm not jealous it's just the dude shouldn't be here."

"I hate to say it, but I'd rather see Courtney hook up with Logan over this weirdo. She must have put this guy on the VIP list as well. Without my permission." says Victoria.

"Just leave her with the creep if the only alternative is Logan." I say.

"I hear that!" says Taylor, laughing. She's drunk already.

"Fuck you guys! I'm getting another drink." Logan leaves.

**_Kate_**

I'm feeling a little tired. I check my watch but it's too dark. The flashing lights don't help me. Victoria has left me for now, but she says she'll be back, and now Nathan Prescott is talking to me. Apologizing for things I didn't even know he'd said about me. I'm a little sad to hear he's been talking behind my back, but it's very curious to see him behaving this way and I wonder if he's done drugs. He isn't acting like everyone else in the room. He's hyperactive and rambling and talking very loudly. I do appreciate him apologizing though.

I've seen Nathan in Mr. Jefferson's class before. Sometimes he comes in and hangs out with Victoria, Max and Taylor. I always want to laugh because this bugs Mr. Jefferson who always tells him to beat it. He seems to respect Mr. Jefferson. I've seen Nathan with other teachers, and he can be very disobedient, but he doesn't answer back to Mr. Jefferson.

Nathan wanders off, but then he comes back, this time with a glass in his hand. He offers me a drink and I refuse, same as I've been refusing drinks all night, but he's very insistent and soon he's trying to gather a crowd around to support him.

**_Max_**

I'm still sat with Hayden and we're kind of alone because the weed has run out. Saffron and Gareth are still with us but they're deep in conversation about something. I'm thinking they'd make a cute couple, except Saffron is perhaps a little too good looking for him. Sophie is off dancing with some other guy called Harry I think. I don't think Harry is that hot but he came up and asked her to dance in front of everyone so he's got some balls at least. If only I could be like that sometimes.

After that Hayden and I were encouraging Taylor to make a move on this jock she likes, Brian, and although she was freaking out over the idea we convinced her to get moving and pull a Harry. She was intercepted by Victoria though which gave her the perfect opportunity to avoid the mission. Brian had been standing around with two other Bigfoots in one corner of the room all night, not engaging with anyone at the party, so I could understand Taylor being intimidated. I actually felt bad about sending her towards that group but it was a useful conversation to pass the time and avoid a possibly intimate conversation with Hayden. We haven't spoken to each other that much tonight, but it's a party so what can you do?

"What you thinking about?" Hayden says after a period of silence. He'd been perfectly still and I had wondered if he'd fallen asleep perhaps. I wouldn't check because like I said, eye contact seemed like it'd be a big deal.

"We've been sat on this sofa this entire night." I say. I'm watching Kate in the middle of the VIP section. A small crowd has gathered around her. She's the life of an otherwise lame party right now. I hope she's not wasted because I would've completely missed seeing it happen.

"I like this sofa. There's a long history behind this sofa."

"Is that what all these stains are?"

It's not flirting if it's gross. I hope that's how that's how guys feel as well.

"You're a sick, troubled girl, Max," he says, laughing "It's just a lot of people have gotten high for the first time on this sofa. Me included. We drag it around to every party."

"My first time was in Seattle with my friend Lydia."

"Weed, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I smile. This is the kind of conversation that could be fun "You're always going to girl on girl."

"A man's gotta have dreams, Max."

"Who would you want me to team up with?"

"That's a very dangerous question to answer." he says after a pause, laughing "Believe me, I know."

"You could just name a celebrity or something if you don't want me to get jealous of Victoria or someone."

"You and Victoria? Kind of scary. You're both so bad together."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I like a good cop bad cop thing."

"So you'd want to be in handcuffs during the whole time?"

"No comment."

"I'd be the good cop by the way. I'm always trying to talk her out of stuff."

"I think she'd be the one talking _you_ into stuff though," Hayden says "And that could be pretty hot but I like cute Max, not nasty Max."

"You liked 'scary hot' Max though," I say, remembering him wooing me in his dorm, "Someone once told me that the cute, shy girls always turn out to be nastiest. I think I really disappointed that guy though."

"I think you've got a little mean streak, it's just only Victoria's gotten a taste of it."

"I think you want a taste of it too," I say, smiling "I'm not falling for this 'cute Max' thing."

"I'm just gonna roll with whatever happens." he says, squeezing me a little closer to him.

Suddenly someone shouts out "Kate's about to get wasted!"

**_Kate_**

There's so much pressure for me to drink. A whole group of people waiting for me to do it. I really shouldn't. But this is how I fit in. And it's not like it'd be my first ever taste of alcohol. I've done it in church and it's never seemed to have much effect on me. I'm sure this drink Nathan is giving me is stronger, but how bad could it be?

I take a long sip and everyone starts cheering. I feel good, but it tastes awful. Nathan puts his hand on the cup so I can't remove it from my mouth and I start to struggle, more alcohol pouring down onto my blouse. When Nathan finally releases the glass I see the glass is almost empty. I didn't appreciate what he did, but I can't exactly complain in front of this crowd. They're all congratulating me, and they seem to be studying me wondering what I'll do next. I tell them it tasted disgusting, but with a slightly cheerful tone and I make some of them laugh.

"I think it's best you sit down before you freak out." says one man. I'm concerned, but he's laughing so perhaps he's not expecting anything unusual to happen. I would like to sit down because I've been standing all night. I ask someone for water to wash this taste out of my mouth but it seems no one can hear me.

**_Max_**

I watch Kate take possibly her first ever drink and I guess I'm happy for her. Maybe she'll turn over a new leaf and become a hard-boozing degenerate like the rest of us. Nathan pulls a dick move by grabbing Kate's cup to keep her glugging, but Kate doesn't seem upset afterwards which is a relief. I take a long sip of my drink suddenly aware that, even as lightweight as I am, I'm not even tipsy. Kate is moved to a nearby sofa and the crowd follows, all curious about what happens next. My money is on her falling asleep and with everyone walking away disappointed. I'm a sleep drunk myself.

Hayden seems attached to me. As we were walking up to see Kate drinking he made sure to keep a hand on my waist, and when we stopped he wrapped me up in his arms, his hands resting on my tummy. I guess I can't blame him for being so into me after we were just talking about threesomes. A part of me is uncomfortable because I don't really feel like returning any favours, but a part of me kind of likes the attention.

Victoria approaches us excited about what we'd just witnessed.

"Kate Marsh is a lush in the making. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I feel kind of lame. She's drunk more than I have." I say.

"You have a good reason not to drink." says Victoria, who after eyeing Hayden looks down at his hands, "By the way, it's five dates before second base, Hayden."

"I know for a fact you don't believe that." he says and I laugh.

"Whatever. Come on. We need to see if Kate melts down or something."

We stand around studying Kate, who seems to be having a good time. She's giggling as the crowd takes turns telling her how amazed they are to seeing her drinking but eventually people begin drifting away. I think disappointed that she didn't turn Exorcist on us.

"We should have spiked her drink. I hate giggling drunks." Victoria says to Nathan.

"Fuck it, maybe next time!"

"What would you spike it with anyway? I thought that shit just made you fall asleep?" asks Hayden.

"There's a lot of different shit you can use! I didn't spike it though!" says Nathan.

"Crazy shit, huh?!" Taylor walks up to us "But it looks like she loves it!"

Victoria is distracted by something. I follow her gaze. It's Courtney and Paul. I'd completely forgotten about them. They're sitting close together at a secluded table. Paul has an arm around her and he's pretty animated and Courtney's laughing.

"Ew," says Victoria to me, when she notices I'm watching too "What is she thinking?"

Hayden shifts around to watch.

"Are you sure that guy's as old as you say he is?" I ask him.

"It's too dark over there. I can't really see."

"You think we should get the Bigfoots to stomp him?" asks Victoria.

"That'd just be embarrassing." I say.

"If we all go together we can at least see we're like, watching him." says Taylor.

"Good idea. I've wanted to hang out with Courtney all night but I guess they've just been sat there the whole time. She hasn't even introduced us to this guy."

Victoria starts walking quickly up to the pair and we all follow, reluctantly.

"Victoria, hey. This is Paul." Courtney says before Victoria can say her piece.

"Nice to meet you all." says Paul as we all roll up. We must look ridiculous. Victoria's posse.

I look at Paul up close, and I suppose he does look like the oldest guy in the room. He's a little scruffy. Covered in stubble and his hair is a mess – he looks like he just got out of bed after a 24-hour bender. I still think he's kind of cute. I don't think he's 30. Maybe early 20's?

Everyone starts responding back to Paul. Politely. I think Victoria is waiting to speak last and I decide to try and steer the conversation away from introductions and try and interfere with whatever performance she has planned. Paul _might_ be a creep, but we can just shame Courtney into dumping him if it turns out he's cradle robbing. Hayden says hi to Paul and there's no hint of recognition in his voice or any reaction from Paul, so I guess Hayden really is full of shit.

"Hey Paul," I step forward "So you guys have been pretty quiet tonight, I haven't seen you around."

"Paul's a little shy." Courtney elbows him playfully in the ribs. She's obviously way into him.

"It's true. I haven't let Courtney introduce me to anyone yet. Unfamiliar crowds, you know?"

"You seem like you're pretty comfortable with us kids," says Victoria "So let me guess how you guys met. Internet?" asks Victoria.

"I work with Courtney's Dad. Awkward, right?"

"I've forgotten what your Dad does again." I say to Courtney. I know he's in construction.

"He's an electrician. Paul's his apprentice."

"Hayden here had some electric stuff done recently, didn't you Hayden?" asks Victoria. I think she's just dragging Hayden into the conversation to see if he squirms.

"Yeah. Socket in my room. Busted." Hayden says

"Ouch." says Paul

"You live in the dorms though." says Courtney.

"Samuel had his hands full." Hayden says. I note how smooth Hayden is with these lies (I'm pretty sure they're lies). Victoria sighs and I look at her. Something catches her attention and she wanders off without saying a word.

"Did I upset your friend there?" Paul asks.

"She gets crazy distracted when she's drunk. And high." I say.

"I hope she isn't angry with us." says Courtney.

"She's jealous of your cute bf!" says Taylor wickedly.

"Yeah Victoria hasn't gotten laid in a while. It's nothing personal." says Hayden.

"We heard this stupid rumour that you were, like, 40." I say. May as well put the whole thing to bed.

"I feel like I'm 40. Oldest thing at the party. I must be _very_ creepy." Paul says. Courtney giggles.

"_A lot _of daddy issues in this room," says Hayden "You'll fit in perfectly."

I think of my Dad, and then Jefferson. I mean, Hayden's probably heard us all talk Jefferson.

"Hayden, no." says Courtney. Paul starts laughing.

"Nah it's cool," says Taylor "You're 20, right?"

"20. Right." says Paul.

There's a lot of commotion elsewhere in the room. We all look and see a large crowd gathered around a sofa. It's not clear what's got them riled up but I'm sure it's just someone passed out or something.

"So does your Dad know you're dating Paul?" asks Taylor.

"I certainly hope not." says Paul. Courtney and Taylor start giggling.

"I love it!" says Taylor, "Secret romance! I'm jealous."

"Yeah that'd be fun, I guess." I say. I think of Jefferson and our little thing at the coffee shop. Probably not really a romance though.

"You're giving Max ideas, Taylor," says Hayden "I wouldn't mind too much if you both wanted to start a secret romance though."

"Don't tempt us." I say.

"Oh, it's gonna happen, Hayden!" says Taylor.

"Are you and … Max? Together?" Paul asks Hayden and I guess I never introduced myself to Paul.

"Yup. She's my girl." He snakes an arm around me.

"She's cute." says Paul. Hayden pulls me in close to him and I feel a little irritated.

"I did her hair and makeup." says Courtney.

"Now I'm blushing." I say "Anyway I better go and find Victoria. Nice to meet you, Paul."

"Later." Paul says. Hayden releases me. Taylor says goodbye to Paul too before tagging along as I walk away.

"He's nice," she whispers to me "Do you think he's really 20?"

"I kind of prefer thinking he's 30."

"I know, right?!"

The large group around the sofa is still there. Mostly guys from the Bigfoots in their varsity jackets. Nathan's with them giggling uncontrollably and I notice Victoria stood there filming something with her phone. Taylor and I walk over and it quickly becomes clear that Kate is sat on the sofa making out hardcore with one of the Bigfoots. He has one hand reaching down underneath her skirt. There's a second guy squeezed in next to her who's grabbing her elsewhere. People are laughing and encouraging it but in a hushed tone. Kate stops making out with the one guy, then turn to the other a begins making out with him. I walk over to Victoria.

"Can you fucking believe this?!" she says to me, excited.

"Yeah pretty crazy." I say.

I feel kind of trashy watching this scene but I can't look away. Kate seems really into it, I guess, but I can't help but think she's on something. Did someone spike her drink? This is all a bit of a stretch. Kate making out with a guy, one guy, wouldn't be that shocking, but this is borderline porno. I guess this is the first chance Kate's had to really let loose?

"Wow I can't believe Kate's actually getting some tonight! I'm jealous!" says Taylor.

"This is probably going to get out of hand," I say "You think we should get her out of there?"

Victoria isn't paying attention to me. Now focused entirely on shooting this with her phone. I just keep watching the spectacle, waiting for this to take a bad turn. Caught somewhere between disgust and intrigue.

Nathan, of all people, steps in and puts a stop to it. I briefly consider whether I should've been the one to do it but an army of slobbering jocks isn't going to pay any attention to me.

"Look guys put your dicks on ice I don't want this to turn into a gangbang or anything! She's way too wasted!"

A lot of the guys reply with mock frustration but they seem on board. I'm relieved. The guys Kate was making out with the sofa stand up and walk away and Kate slumps in a daze. I wonder why Nathan has pull over the Bigfoots. Probably something money-related. Victoria mentioned once that everyone on the Bigfoots were on shit so I guess Nathan is their hookup? Nathan steps in and picks Kate up.

"Ugh, since when did Nathan become Captain Save-a-ho?" says Victoria, "Come look at this!"

Taylor and I gather around to watch a replay on Victoria's phone.

"My entry for the Vortex Club Oscars!" says Victoria "I think we got enough. I don't think we need to see 'Kate Does Arcadia Bay'. Not yet."

"I love seeing Kate get freaky!" says Taylor.

"I have a hard time believing she was just drunk." I say "You sure no one spiked her drink?"

"Nathan didn't, if that's what you're saying," says Victoria "That was probably like the first alcohol she'd ever had."

"First alcohol I ever had I didn't end up making out with a room full of guys." I say.

"You're a _much_ sweeter girl than Kate, Max." says Victoria.

Nathan approaches us. Kate hanging off his shoulder.

"She's completely out of it. I should probably get her out of here." says Nathan.

Me, Victoria and Taylor all trying peering into Kate's face. She's half-awake. Obviously pretty fucked up.

"You think someone spiked her drink, Nathan?" I ask.

"She's just super-lightweight." says Nathan "I'll take her back to the dorm."

"Look at you!" says Victoria "This is almost heroic."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Jefferson_**

The day after a shoot is always very dramatic. A lot of reflection. Triumph and regret and hope and sadness etc etc. The day after a shoot I consider what I've become as a photographer and where I'm going.

No matter how well a shoot goes, and my shoot with Kate could scarcely have gone better, the complex, contradictory emotions afterwards consume me. I spend an entire day in the dark room. I agonize over every detail of my session with Kate. I'm forced to re-evaluate my old work against my current work, so I agonize over all the other girls too. My tastes are always changing in new and subtle ways and nothing reveals this like the latest girl.

Back when I was younger I was less invested. A lot of people would say it only benefitted my photography. It gave me a very raw, spontaneous quality. I know a lot of my fans would prefer I remain that way because it was a key component in the style that defined me. But my photography now is all about evolution and transition. Innocence tarnished and corrupted. Each girl represents this and enforces this idea. But when this work is finally revealed to the world perhaps I will be the prime example of change, over any one of my subjects.

This makes me think about Nathan. I need to explain this to him. Explain the vision behind this. This, I should tell him, is why I quit drugs. The change in me, in my photography, is all organic and natural. There are no chemical impulses driving me. Nathan constantly changes and in drastic, fascinating ways but it's all artificial. He maintains a style, but is it dishonest? Is it never a true reflection of where he is in the moment? Or could it be that his photography is the truest reflection of Nathan as a person? That no matter what state of mind he finds himself in, his photography remains consistent and displays who he is as a person? Perhaps photography is his only escape from his complicated mental turmoil? Is his artistry independent from his madness? And is this a bad thing? Can he ever really grow without one feeding the other? I would like to discuss this all with Nathan but catching him in a state where he can hold an intelligent conversation is difficult. Perhaps I just have to glean what I can from his photography.

I think of Max as well, of course. Possibly my next subject. Possibly my next accomplice? Max doesn't have an identity as a photographer yet. She thinks that sticking to polaroid gives her personality but her photography lacks direction. She's simply an opportunist, accepting whatever shot falls into her lap.

Now I was like this when I was younger. My photography was impulsive and rash and reckless. I'm not criticizing Max. But Max doesn't have the benefit of growing up in the time and place that I did. A scene so ripe with possibilities. My life back then was sleazy back when sleaze was shocking. For Max there are no possibilities in Arcadia Bay. Except in the dark room.

I've talked about her as a potential ally. Someone who can identify subjects for me and put them under my control. But I don't see Max as just a tool. I want to give her the opportunities the dark room presents. I want her to understand my work. I want her to grow as an artist. I didn't just become a teacher to have rooms of doe-eyed girls under my command.

Kate's shoot was incredible. One of the most precious, most vulnerable subjects I've had. Unaware of where she was or what was happened she wept like a child. Total honesty. Generally, when girls cry in my shoots it's a result of whatever fearful hysteria they can muster up through the crippling haze of the drugs. Tears are just a byproduct. Kate was not hysterical. Once her survival instincts kicked in she was so incapable, the thought of resistance or struggle so far from her mind, all she could do to protect herself was cry. A genuine, instinctive appeal for pity. I was overcome with emotion.

Yet my session with Kate feels incomplete. I'd like to bring her back to the dark room. Her reactions were so pure, but I feel the shoot lacked a range of emotion that's present in most of my subjects. Kate is socially and emotionally underdeveloped. She may not remember her experience here, but I hope it changes her on some subconscious level so that next time her instincts will give a different take.

When Nathan brought her to the dark room he told me, quite enthusiastically, about the events of the Vortex Club party in which Kate was groped and molested by god knows how many boys. A quite dramatic reaction to the drugs he had given her, and I wonder if he'd fucked up another dose.

Ordinarily, this kind of behaviour poisons a subject but for Kate I can forgive it. I hope she remembers the party like I hope she remembers, to an extent, the dark room. That would be transformative for her. She'll have never been more vulnerable, more hopeless than she'll be after these recent events. Nathan and I will need to recapture her at the right moment, and we'll have to rethink our tactics because I doubt she'll be attending any more parties. I will be keeping a close eye on her in the coming days and weeks.

Something else Nathan mentioned to me was that Max had a new boyfriend – Hayden. One of the boys in my class. I was surprised because I've never seen him take much of an interest in Max, although he is part of the Vortex Club clique. Hayden is a good student and seems like a halfway decent guy so it's not the worst choice she could've made. Still, I think about maybe accelerating my plans for Max before her relationship with Hayden moves through the levels. I would not want her becoming too attached as I hope to fill that void in her life.

Something else that's on my mind the day after this shoot – sex. Did it improve my photography? Did it change my perspective on Kate? My approach, my mood, anything? I had fucked Abbi the night before the shoot, of course. Abbi and I were both very aggressive towards each other. I expected this of Abbi but not so much of myself. Unless I'm truly invested in a person I'm a very passive lover. I did not care about Abbi, but still, I fucked her with rabid enthusiasm. But it may just be because I hadn't had a woman since Rachel. Did it affect the shoot? I felt relaxed, but then Kate was such a calming influence on me. In any case, I can't draw any conclusions yet.

As for Abbi, and my question over whether I could make her into an accomplice, a woman who could gain the trust of subjects and bring them under my influence – I'm not sure. She was impressed by my performance sexually. I was definitely not just a one time fuck. She may become obsessed with me. That would be potentially irritating, but possibly useful too. It'd mean she'd become invasive and curious. Possibly jealous of my subjects and unwilling to manipulate them on my behalf. But an element of obsession seems like it'd be necessary for the relationship I would hope to have with her.

She is however not the submissive type. Fucking her was a constant battle for dominance. Both of us barking out instructions. She needs to be tamed. The kind of loyalty and dependence born out of that process may be exactly what I need. I would have to research the topic more. For now, Max seems far more viable as a partner.

**_Max_**

I'm sat on the floor with Victoria and Taylor in Victoria's dorm because Victoria's dorm is next to Kate's dorm and we're listening for signs of life. After the party last night we found Kate propped up against the door to her room, passed out but still alive and vaguely responsive. We were far too drunk and tired to mess with her. Everything after Kate left the party is a blur because I was drinking.

"I wonder if she'll even remember what happened?" asks Taylor.

"Probably not. She looked braindead," I say "Nathan dosed her with something, didn't he?"

"If he did he lied to me about it. I don't see why he'd lie to me. I _wanted_ him to dose her."

I guess I believed her. I just have a funny feeling about Nathan that I can't shake.

"Are there even drugs that can make you act like that?" asks Taylor "That would scare the shit outta me."

"You'd make out with the Bigfoots team after a little sugar water." says Victoria. Taylor throws a little kick at her and giggles.

"Someone else could have dosed her maybe?" I ask.

"Maybe. The real question is what do we do with the video?" Victoria asks.

We'd watched the video three times that morning. It was pretty gross. I wouldn't want Kate to see it.

"What are you thinking?" I ask Victoria.

"We post it online." she says.

"That'd be _evil._" says Taylor, giggling.

"Evil as fuck." I say.

"The whole idea was to get her to loosen up and make some friends, right? You said yourself she probably can't remember a thing. She needs to see how friendly everyone was with her."

"It'd ruin her. I mean like an instant mental breakdown. If not the moment you show her the video then definitely after the whole school sees it and starts treating her like a gutterslut."

"Max, you're being dramatic. All she did was make out with some guys. No one will care after like a week. She needs to toughen the fuck up."

I want to agree with Victoria over this, but fragile as Kate is I don't see her toughening the fuck up. She'd probably end up in a psyche ward for the rest of her life.

"I'm just saying give it a few days and figure out where her head is," I say "Besides, you think it's a good look for the Vortex Club for this to happening at one of our parties?"

"Max, I repeat, all she did was make out with some guys! You're making this into a much bigger deal than it is." Victoria says.

"She got grabbed pretty hardcore though," says Taylor "A few guys got a hand up her skirt."

"It's not like she was fighting it! She had the time of her life!" says Victoria.

"I guess." says Taylor.

I decide to appeal to Victoria's dark side.

"Showing her the vid would be wasting the whole thing. I don't know what you have against Kate, but wouldn't it fuck with her more if she _didn't_ know exactly what happened and everything was just a rumour swirling around? You love that kind of stuff."

"I suppose that does sound like fun. But then we just do that for a few days and pow! Post the video! Besides Max, do you really think I'm the only one who thought to film that whole thing? There were a ton of people around."

I hadn't thought of that. I hadn't noticed anyone else filming but then my eyes were kind of fixed on the sleaze.

"So why post the video? Just let someone else do it and that way you won't feel like shit afterwards when Kate kills herself."

"Oh please. You think some drooling jock asshole's gonna have better footage than mine? I'm a pro. Plus I was the most sober person in the room."

"I don't think you're gonna change her mind, Max." says Taylor with a giggle.

And I think she's right. And for all I know someone else is posting the video as we speak. Perhaps I could warn Kate? Prepare her for the shitstorm that's coming?

"Fine. You are going straight to hell though." I say.

"I know!" Victoria says, excitement in her voice "Anyway let's change the subject to Hayden."

"What about him?"

"You can't let him control you like he did last night, Max."

I suppose I get what she's talking about. He was touchy, but I didn't mind, exactly. At least he didn't make any big moves. If anything, I made the big move by basically asking if he wanted a three-way with me and Victoria. Where did that come from? It's like the time I brought up foursomes with Jefferson. I hope this doesn't become a habit.

"Control me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"He was practically elbow deep in you the entire party!"

"Jesus, gross!" I say.

"Ew you are so nasty Victoria!" says Taylor. More giggling.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't let a guy even touch you until he's earnt it. You just suddenly get a date with him and five minutes later he's all over you? He's just going to think you're another one of his usual sluts. He was testing you to see how easy you were."

"She's right, Max. Hayden may seem pretty chill, but we all know he fucks like a rabbit." says Taylor.

"How do you know?"

"Rumours!" she says, laughing "He hasn't made any moves on me, yet. It's a little insulting actually."

"Ok I get it. He needs to cool off a little." I say. Pretty pathetic, needy tone of voice. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let my guard down and take in some advice. I'm such a fucking child when it comes to guys. Victoria and Taylor are old hands.

"Don't worry," Victoria leans forward and puts a hand on my knee. I look into her eyes and she seems genuine. "You can still take charge. Just tell him he copped enough feels last night and he can't touch you again for another six months or so."

"Sure." I say. I suppose it's a pretty obvious course of action but hearing it from Victoria gives it more authority. But I suddenly feel awkward and change the subject. "Where was Trevor last night, by the way?"

"You're still pining for Trevor! I knew it!" Victoria says. I pout as Taylor giggles.

"You're so cute, Max." says Taylor.

"I'm over Trevor. Completely." I say. I'm not sure if I am or not. I have so much other stuff on my mind. I cycle through my problems quickly. Suddenly I'm thinking of Chloe, which is a real gut-punch. I'd prefer to be with Trevor over Hayden. "Just want to know if he saw me with Hayden. He could be totally heartbroken."

"I guess he didn't show up. Or he didn't hang out in the VIP area. He was on the list. Before we move on from Hayden - I'm pissed with him."

"Why?"

"He was full of shit about that Paul guy. He acted like he'd never met the guy. And he didn't look 30 either. I feel like a total moron."

"If you talk to Hayden find out about him, Max," says Taylor "He seemed ok but who knows?"

"He looked like he hadn't showered in months. She could've just dressed up a bum for all we know." says Victoria.

"Hayden definitely didn't know that guy. Mistaken identity, I guess." I say.

"We're lucky we didn't get Logan and his thugs to break his legs."

I'm back thinking about Chloe again. I'd kind of semi-planned to finally meet up with her this Sunday. A new boyfriend acting as a big distraction from all the real drama between us. We could dish on Hayden. I'd tell her about his grabby hands and she'd be ready to nuke this entire town for me. Would she still do that for me?

I'm nodding along to a conversation about Victoria seeing Zach and Juliet make out at the party last night. I would be supportive but Victoria is all blood and thunder so I listen to her vent, waiting for a lull in the action so I can leave.

Lately I've been thinking I should just text Chloe. I know it's kind of dick move to re-introduce myself back into her life by text but I'm so scared of showing up on her doorstep and surprising her because all the tension and resentment and darkness could just explode in that instant. If I texted her ahead of time it'll cool everything down. I'm pretty sure William and Joyce will put in some good words and pour some water on that inferno.

Now Victoria is talking about a hookup that might've happened last night between Jordan and Tyler. It doesn't sound like anything really serious happened so I take the chance to excuse myself and Victoria can't believe I don't want to hear about Jordan so I tell her to text me the details once anything's confirmed. I walk into my dorm and get dressed. I lay on my bed and play with my phone trying to motivate myself to text Chloe and finally I say fuck it.

**_Chloe_**

The pain wakes me up, which has pretty much been the routine lately, and I call out for my dad who already has my morphine ready. He's really happy this morning and I can tell he wants to talk to me about something, but he sits and waits for my pain to go away. I can get retarded after my morphine injection sometimes so I guess he wants to make sure I can understand basic English.

"I've got a surprise for you …" he says, trying to add some mystery into his voice.

"Double morphine?"

"Don't joke about that, sweetie," He's paranoid about me becoming a dope fiend. I like to joke about it. "No, look at this!"

He shows me his phone and … Max has texted me. She wants to see me. Why didn't she just come round?

"Well?" My dad says with a big smile on his face.

"I mean, ok!" I say. I can't believe I'm finally going to see her again. I don't know how I should play it. Should I be pissed? Fuck it, the moment she shows up I'm probably not going to have any control over what comes out of my mouth. My Dad starts texting her.

"Of course … Max … please … bring … booty."

I sigh.

"Are you sure you're over your pirating days?"

"Just … say yes. Only yes."

"Then it doesn't sound like you're excited to see her!"

"She doesn't need to know that."

"Come on you're back together! Don't tell me you haven't been waiting for this!"

"Why did she send a text? She could've just knocked on the door."

"It's just awkward for her. She doesn't know how things are over here. Look at this."

He shows me the phone and the text he wants to send – "You can come round anytime Max."

"Boring, but fine. Send it."

**_Max_**

I check my texts and see that Chloe has responded. No big drama – she didn't call me a complete asshole or anything. It dawns on me that Joyce has to text for her and that sounds like something Joyce would think to say. I hope Chloe knows I'm showing up and Joyce isn't hiding it from her so it's a big scene.

I dress up nice. Not too nice. No matter what mood Chloe's in I know she's going to break my balls and I don't want her making fun of my preppy clothes. Or maybe that'd be good? Something else to distract her from our real problems. I change again into some cute designer gear that I know is going to make her roll her eyes.

**_Chloe_**

My mom dresses me up and moves me into my chair. Of course, she wants to dress me like it's a big special occasion. I'd rather just stay in my pajamas, but we agree we'll just put on a t-shirt and some jeans. I need to keep Max humble. We're not getting dolled up like she's royalty. I don't know how she feels about me anymore. I think a lot about what kind of life she must be having. Honestly, I just want to sit and listen to her tell me about her new friends. Seattle. Blackwell. Boyfriends? She probably has a boyfriend and I want to know _everything_.

I'll try not to ruin her day by telling her how my life's going. Or how it's been for mom and dad.

**_Max_**

On the bus ride I'm confident. I've started thinking about when I arrived at Blackwell and all my sparring with Victoria before we became friends. I could handle myself when it came to petty squabbles now. That's something I always thought I just had to pick up on the mean streets of Seattle, but I guess I really take it from Chloe. I wouldn't say we used to squabble exactly but she kept me on my toes. Back then I was too lame to match her head on whenever she'd tease me, but I liked her teasing me. So in an odd way I'm now excited about this roast I'm going to get. And maybe I'll show I can give her a little back now?

The bus reaches the stop and I get out and start walking. I take some deep breaths. Chloe's the coolest girl I've ever known, I tell myself. If she asks why I sucked so hard at keeping in contact I'll be 100% honest about it. I still love her.

I walk through this familiar neighborhood to that familiar house and memories drift into my head. It's very calming. It's been so long since I've been here. Almost feels like I've gone back in time.

**_Chloe_**

I hear a knock at the door. My mom and dad both give me big smiles. My dad heads to the door. I stay in the living room and wait for him to call out to me so I can make my grand entrance. I'm nervous. Max has never seen me like this. How is she going to react? I hope she doesn't cry or anything.

**_Max_**

William opens the door and for a moment I feel a little overwhelmed. William was a big part of my life.

"Max! We've been waiting for you!"

"William!" I give him a big hug.

"Hey you might wanna save the hugs for the star of the show! Chloe?"

I see her. I guess I wasn't really prepared for this. She's in a wheelchair rolling up to me and she breaks out into a big smile. For a moment I feel like bursting into tears so I rush in and give out another hug, burying my face in her neck.

**_Chloe_**

Just seeing Max again is a rush. I haven't felt like this in a long time. She hugs me and somewhere in the back of my head I tell myself I can't completely forgive her. Not yet. I don't want to get mushy but I feel like there's a tear in my eye. A while later she stops with the hug and starts apologizing to me, which I thought would be a good move but now I feel bad.

"Max, just relax. I'm really happy you came."

"I should've come sooner."

"I'll guilt trip you later. We don't have to talk about it now."

"We're real glad to see you, Max," mom says, stood behind me.

"Joyce, hey!" Max says before giving mom a hug too. "I feel so bad, guys."

"Don't feel bad," says my dad "All that matters is you're back now! Chloe has been dying to see you!"

Max stands beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I wish could feel it. I want to spin around and face her but I don't want to run over her feet. I can hear her voice breaking and the sniffles coming along. As long as she doesn't start bawling her eyes out I should be fine.

"We should give the girls some time alone together," my mom says to dad "Why don't you take them somewhere? Make a trip out of it?"

"Maybe we could go to the beach? Max?"

"Sure."

"You got it, ladies. Just let me everything fired up."

**_Max_**

It was tough watching William load Chloe into the van. She really is helpless. I don't know what I expected. I suppose a part of me didn't want to believe the accident happened. I flaked out of sending texts and letters and I always just put it down to not knowing what to say, or of being afraid of upsetting her and never having a chance to fix things face to face. But I guess I just didn't want to spoil all the fun in Seattle hearing about how badly she was suffering. Out of sight, out of mind. Some friend.

During the trip to the beach I talk with William mostly and he's still cracking jokes all the time. He hasn't changed. A lot of his jokes are pretty lame and I tease him about it but he manages to squeeze some genuine laughs out of both me and Chloe. Besides that Chloe seems pretty quiet.

We arrive at the beach and once William has Chloe out of the van and into her wheelchair we set off down a path and William follows a distance behind us. I suppose something could go wrong with Chloe at any moment? I appreciate him being around. We walk alone in silence for a little bit and I'm trying to think of how to open the conversation.

"You're so lucky to have you dad. He's exactly like I remember him."

"Yeah, he's happy to have you back around. He could always make you laugh. He's got years of built up material to try out on you."

"Bring it. Your Dad's material becomes my material."

"He's a bad influence on you, Max."

I start giggling. We've had this same conversation before. I really have tried out some of William's better jokes on people but I guess I don't have the same delivery.

"Anyway, why did you text me first? 'Can I see you today?'. You know you can just stop by anytime, right?"

"… I guess I just would've felt like an idiot if I showed up like it was some big surprise."

"I've known you were back in town for a while. Why now? Did you meet my mom or dad somewhere? Did they guilt you into coming?"

"Of course not, Chloe. I was always going to visit you sometime. I just didn't know how you felt about me anymore. I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was a total asshole."

"You kind of are. But you know I'm a pushover when it comes to forgiveness. Besides I understand you not wanting to keep in contact with me. You probably had a whole new life in Seattle, right? And you probably didn't want me dragging you down telling you my sob stories."

"It's not that. You know how awkward I can be. There were so many times I freaked out of texting you because I didn't know what to say or I didn't want to bug you."

"Look I don't want you to feel bad, Max. Just make sure you suck up to me for a while."

"Whatever you want."

I spend a while telling Chloe about Blackwell. My teachers and classes. I tell her about Violet in the Two Whales and how she's pretty nice but I'd rather Joyce still worked there. Chloe tells me that she had the grades to go to Blackwell but it didn't work out because of wheelchair access.

"So what was Seattle like? I see the whole hipster art student thing you have going on."

"This is kind of in right now," I say "I'm not a hipster though. I don't know what it's called. I think it's like yuppie chic."

"You make a lot of friends in Seattle?"

"I had friends. Enemies too."

"Enemies? Wow. The world of hipsters isn't all peace and love, huh?"

"I'm not a hipster. Don't make this into a thing."

"It's gonna be a thing, Max," she says with a big smile "I'm not calling you a yuppie, whatever that is."

"I think it just means I'm super-fashionable."

"I think yuppie's the wrong word – you're thinking of douche," she says, laughing this time "I can't exactly make fun when I've gotta wear whatever my mom puts on me anyway. Come on, I want to hear about your friends though ... Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I mean, I guess. Kind of."

"I can tell that relationship's going places."

"We just started dating. But I don't think it's really serious."

"So he's like a fuckbuddy?"

"No. We haven't done anything."

"You're blushing! You're a terrible liar, Max."

"I swear. We've only been to one party together."

"Hard partying as well! You really have changed."

"It was a really shitty party," I say "Ugh, nothing happened except one thing but I don't want to talk about it."

"You're teasing me now! You know I want in on your whole life, right? It's not like I've got one of my own."

"Don't talk like that," I feel bad. Not like she can get out of the house much. "I'll tell you some other time. It doesn't involve me though or Hayden so I don't know if you'll even care."

"Hayden? Is that your boyfriend? And I want _all_ the hot gossip from Blackwell!"

"Yeah his name's Hayden. And it's not really gossip. I saw it happen and it's gross. I don't want to talk about it here."

"You know you're just making it so much more interesting now, right?"

I wonder how I can spin the Kate thing into a funny story but it's not coming to me.

"Seriously, it's a total drag."

"Err, seriously, lay it on me! I want _dirt_!"

"Just … some girl got wasted and made out with a bunch of guys at a party and I feel kind of bad because it wasn't like her at all."

"Lame, Max. There's something you're not telling me. That's all that happened?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't be interested. I'm probably just overthinking the whole thing."

"Yeah, probably. Probably you do crazy things when you're wasted. Not that I know anything about that. I'm glad this is all so shocking to you, Max! Now I know you're not the type to go wild with a room full of guys."

"Gross."

"But seriously, that's all that happened? No hookups? No fights?"

"We're kinda lame at Blackwell I guess."

"Did you drink? Are you hungover?"

"I drank after the whole thing with Kate. Major, major headache." I say. Actually it's not that bad.

"You seriously need to pay me a visit while you're drunk! Maybe smuggle in a bottle too. Anyway we've been out too long, can we head back?"

"Sure … this has been fun."

"We're still hanging out when we get home, right?"

"Sure thing."

**_Chloe_**

My Dad lays me on my bed and tucks me in. I can see Max is pretty curious about all the gear in here. I wonder what she's thinking. She really hasn't changed much even if she does have a boyfriend and friends and dresses like a hipster. I expected she'd spend the whole day saying sorry, and I'm not saying I wouldn't have enjoyed it a little bit, but it didn't take long before we forgot all that and started yapping like kids again.

My mom and dad leave the room. I can tell they want to catch up with Max as much as I do. I want to know about Max and her friends though … and her sex life, obviously. I guess I've grown up to the age where gossip should be my #1 hobby, and I finally have a source.

"So … tell me about this boyfriend. _Hayden._"

Max is looking around the room. Looking through some of the cards I got and I'm pretty sure one of them was from her. She didn't completely break contact with me. She pulls up a chair to my bed.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Have you banged him yet?"

"I told you! No!"

It's so cute to see her all bothered by this. I can tell she still doesn't have a lot of experience with guys. Whenever I bring up sex it's like she wants to curl up into a ball.

"Ok I believe you. I just like seeing you squirm. So, Hayden. That's a pretty hipster sounding name."

"He's not a hipster. More just a stoner. He can be classy sometimes though."

"A stoner? I've always wanted to try that out. Do you think …"

"I'm not getting you stoned, Chloe."

"Why not? It'd be like a medicinal thing. You know I might be a vegetable but I get pain and stuff."

"It stinks. Everyone in the house would smell it. I'm pretty sure your mom and dad will stop me coming here if they find out I'm running drugs for you."

"Fine. I'll keep trying to talk you into it though. And don't forget – alcohol too."

"No promises."

"We'll see. How did you and Hayden meet?"

"We're both in the Vortex Club."

"Is that like a secret society?"

"Not so secret. We throw parties. That's pretty much it, I think."

"Did you make the first move?"

"He did. It only happened recently. It was a surprise. The guy kind of dates a lot and usually not girls like me. I didn't think he was into me."

"So he's boned every girl at Blackwell except you?"

"No! He has a bad reputation, but it's mostly just rumours."

"Uh-huh. Well, let me know when he gets lucky. What about your friends?"

"Well, there's Victoria. It's like, more of an alliance than a friendship."

"What does that mean?"

"We were huge bitches to each other when I first started at Blackwell, but then we kinda decided we should team up. Victoria can be pretty cool sometimes. She's the one who got me into the Vortex Club. Then there's Courtney and Taylor. They hang out with me and Victoria. Victoria's bitchiness kind of rubs off on them but they're basically pretty sweet."

"Victoria turning you into a bitch as well?"

"Maybe I was already a bitch? I picked up some things in Seattle."

"Picked up some latte's for your Yoga class?"

"Plus I learnt how to stick up for myself. I got bullied a little at first but you know - fight fire with fire. I got a little of that attitude from you."

"It's nice that you learnt how to be a huge bitch from me, Max."

"Ok maybe not a huge bitch. Just feisty!"

**_Max_**

Chloe's really curious about me. She asks a ton of questions about Blackwell and my life in Seattle. It's fucked up, but I suppose I'm glad we've been out of touch for so long because we're not hurting for conversation. It's so much easier talking to her face to face than by text. She teases me a lot, but then I guess that's the price I have to pay. She still knows how to push my buttons. But it's nice to take a little punishment without having to retaliate guns blazing like I always did with Victoria and so many girls in Seattle.

I've spent a while telling Chloe about Seattle. About my friends, my boyfriends (Of course she wants my entire sexual history even though there's not much to say), my teachers, the city …

"So why did you come back to Arcadia Bay? Seattle sounds kind of awesome. Don't say it's because of me because I'll know you're full of shit."

"You were one reason I came back. Really. And I always loved Arcadia Bay. But remember I told you about Mark Jefferson? The guy who does my Photography class? He's one of my idols. I really wanted him as my teacher."

"Must be kind of weird getting taught by a guy you idolize."

"It kind of is. You don't want to let him down. You want to be at your best. But you also don't want to come off like a groupie or something."

"Are you a Mark Jefferson groupie?"

"I'm not the biggest groupie in the class. That'd be Victoria."

"Victoria? The bitchy girl you're allied with?"

"Yeah. She's trying hardcore trying to get into Jefferson's pants."

"So how far would you go to get in his pants?"

"I haven't even thought about that."

"You're such a liar, Max. Seriously, is he cute?"

"I guess so …"

"How old is he?"

"I think he's nearly 40? I can't remember exactly."

"You've got serious daddy issues."

"He's just a good teacher that's all."

"You sound like one of those guys saying he only reads porno for the articles."

"It's seriously nothing. Can we move on now?"

"You're so obvious, Max. It's cute. But we can move on, sure. But … only if you tell me something secret …"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything. Something good though."

I didn't have big secrets. What would shock Chloe? Should I pretend like I want in on Mr. Jefferson's pants? That I made out with some girls back in Seattle? That I made out with a teacher in Seattle? That I still have my Hawt Dog Man pajamas? I tried ecstasy once and threw up over my friend Jamie?

"I … made out with a girl once back in Seattle."

"Seriously? Girl on girl?"

"It was just a kiss."

"You said it was a full-on make-out session."

"I was a little drunk."

"Uh-huh. Although like I said before, I _have_ to see drunk Max someday!"

"Why? You looking for a make-out session?"

"It's not like I could stop you."

"Creepy! Interesting point though."

We both start laughing.

"Just if you visit me again just show up a little drunk. Just a little. I want to see what kind of drunk you are."

"A very sleepy drunk, usually."

"A sleepy drunk who gets it on with other girls! You're seriously repressed."

**_Chloe_**

Max is a funny girl. One minute I have her all embarrassed teasing like she has a crush on teach, the next minute she tells me she's been getting it on with girls. This is the one side of Max I was really interested in. I wanted to cut right to the sleaze. Not that there's an awful lot of sleaze to be found, but it's still way sexier than my life. I'm sure Max has a dark side! She just needs to meet the right person.

Suddenly I need another morphine shot. I didn't want to get like this around Max. I ask her to go upstairs and find the drugs stash. She takes her time and I guess she got caught up talking to mom and dad. I hope they're not telling her about how shitty life is for everyone here. I know I sure as shit don't want to tell her. Not yet anyway.

**_Max_**

Chloe's in pain and she wants me to grab her a morphine shot. I hope this isn't a routine thing for her. I wonder why I'm not allowed to tell William or Joyce. I do know morphine can be addictive, but they wouldn't let her lay there in pain, would they?

As I'm heading for the bathroom, where Chloe thinks the shot is hidden, I run into William and Joyce and while at first we rush through a friendly conversation, we end up talking about the costs of the accident. It seems like they're hanging on by a thread. Just one look at Chloe's room and the van they use to drive her around in and I can imagine they're under a lot of stress. William and Joyce were never drowning in money.

I ask Joyce what happened to the Two Whales. She left to work real estate for the Prescott's. I'd be happy for her, but it doesn't seem like she enjoys it there. Hopefully it's at least helping pay the bills.

After the conversation I pretend like I'm going to the bathroom and I find the morphine shot hidden away.

**_Chloe_**

Max is so nervous with the morphine shot, but I've been busting her balls all day so I tease her like it's a life or death situation. She does fine in the end. She was asking why mom or dad wouldn't do it and whether they'd let me lie here in pain and I say they kind of do. Not that I blame them because the morphine's expensive. The mood kind of takes a turn and I guess mom and dad have been telling Max how much money I cost them.

Me and Max were having a lot of fun today, but I guess things had to get serious at some point. We have a long talk about my deal. I don't think today's the day I ask her to put an end to it though. Hearing about her life has been the most fun I've had in a long time, and a big part of me just wants to stick around to see how she turns out. What's going to happen with this Hayden guy? Does she have more sexy secrets from Seattle? Is she going to get creepy with this teacher? Before she leaves I tell her I need all these questions answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Max_**

Me, Victoria, Taylor and Courtney are stood around Taylor's locker waiting for classes to start. After I'd had my party pow-wow with Victoria and Taylor the previous morning, Victoria and Taylor ended up hanging out with a whole bunch of people. The hookup between Jordan and Tyler that she'd mentioned to me definitely did happen and Victoria's excited even though she thinks Tyler's too hot for Jordan. I've met them before but they didn't stand out so I guess I think neither of them are hot. Courtney went home from the party drunk and got a bunch of shit from her parents so she spent all yesterday in her room. We probe her a little about Paul and whether anything interesting happened between them whilst we were too blitzed to notice but Courtney's not giving anything away.

"So anyway, where'd you go yesterday?" Victoria asks me. I'm feeling strangely protective of Chloe and don't want Victoria to know about her, like she's my own little secret.

"Just out. Taking photographs."

"All day? You ignored like a million texts." Replies Victoria "Can you guess who else ignored a bunch of texts yesterday? A certain guy who had his hands all over you at the party."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Uh-huh. I guess we should all give Hayden a round of applause next time we see him."

"He was probably in his dorm all day jacking off."

"Then I don't know if I should ask to see all those photographs you took yesterday."

I can't help but laugh along with Taylor and and Courtney as Victoria is talking. She always has an answer to everything. Kind of like Chloe. I want to cringe at the thought of comparing the two though.

"None of them are of Hayden jacking off. He needs better lighting in his room." I punch Victoria in the arm, still laughing a little. I feel really good. Best friends with Chloe again. Huge weight off my shoulders.

"I've seen the lighting in his room so I'll believe you."

"Why were you texting Hayden anyway?" I ask.

"A – because we wanted to know if he had his hands on you again and B – why he made me look like an asshole in front of Courtney over her bf."

"Don't feel bad about it," says Courtney.

"He's pretty cute, Courtney" says Taylor "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, he seemed nice," I say "Good catch."

As I say that someone walks by and our eyes meet. Trevor. It's the first time I've seen him in a while. He doesn't say anything, he's with his skater friends, and I look away not wanting to talk to him.

"Oh yeah, I saw that!" Taylor says to me, grinning.

"What?" asks Victoria.

"Max and Trevor just had a moment."

"No, we didn't." I say.

"Oh god, I'm not surprised." says Victoria.

"He just walked straight past me."

"You're getting all shy!" says Courtney.

"You should probably talk to him sometime, just friendly," says Victoria "Don't let things get weird between you."

I'm surprised Victoria's not teasing me. Giving me solid advice instead.

"She's right, Max," says Taylor "Just act normal around him."

"You need to keep him sweet for when Hayden doesn't work out" says Victoria, with a smirk "Oh, Kate!"

Kate is approaching us. She looks more guarded and paranoid than usual, clutching some books close to her chest and looking down at the ground. She starts walking quickly once she hears Victoria, ignoring us all completely. Not even looking in our direction.

"That bitch!" says Victoria "Did she just ignore us?! Seriously?!"

I wonder if Victoria posted the Kate video while I was with Chloe yesterday. She probably would've mentioned it by now if she had. Kate looks kinda spooked and a little paranoid. I guess she does remember what happened at the party. Does that mean she wasn't drugged?

"Completely blanked us." says Courtney.

"Probably feels like shit after what happened." I say.

"She was fine with me. I leave her alone for five minutes and she's practically getting gangbanged. I'm not her babysitter, Max."

"I know," I don't want to bring up the video and give Victoria ideas, "Just relax. She'll be over it in a day or two."

"I wouldn't want to look at anyone if I got freaky with the Bigfoots either." says Taylor in a very sombre tone of voice. I want to laugh. Taylor's a funny girl sometimes but she's making a serious point so I stay quiet.

"You were all with me and Paul when she started that shit," says Courtney, taking Victoria's side "Kind of fucked up if she blames us."

"I didn't even get her drinking!" says Victoria.

"Everything's blurry for her right now," I say, "We'll just talk to her in Jefferson's class."

**_Kate_**

I'm terrified of facing Blackwell after the party and I feel disgusting. My skin writhes. Worse still are the memories. Hazy memories of people, many people grabbing me and kissing me and me … enjoying it? Laughing? Is that who I am?

I feel like it can't be real but it's almost like I can still feel the hands on me, everywhere on my body. I can still feel the thud of the music. I remember the crowd gathered around watching everything happen. I remember Nathan talking to me in a calm tone of voice and feeling safe. I remember bright, white lights. I remember waking up against the door to my room and it taking me a long time to be able to stand up and hide inside. I can't piece everything together.

I did drink but I don't want to believe I deserved this. I remember one drink only, but one drink can't explain what I became. What happened to Nathan? I know I was alone with him at some point. He was saying he'd take care of me. But then why did I wake up alone laying against my door? I suppose I should be grateful if he removed me from the party. I suppose my dorm was locked and he didn't want to search me for the key. What were the bright, white lights? The soothing voices talking to me? Was I at hospital? That would make sense but I'm sure they wouldn't have sent me back to my dorm, barely able to stand.

I wish I could talk to Nathan but how could I even look him in the face? I've never felt so alone. Would my family even stand beside me now? Who can I turn to at a time like this?

_Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials on many kinds, because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything._

_James 1 : 2-4_

**_Max_**

Photography is the only class I really want at Blackwell. I do okay in everything else, I guess, but algebra and math I'm failing hard right now. A big problem is I'm in a deliberately apathetic teenager phase that's a carryover from my time squabbling with Victoria. It seemed like not giving a shit was a key part of my armour, so that stayed even after Victoria and I started hanging out. I'm at a point where I need to snap out of it.

After all, Victoria is pretty much a model student. Her grades are good, she usually behaves in class and she doesn't mind sucking up to teachers (Even teachers besides Jefferson). She could hardly make fun of me for being the same. I could learn a thing or two from her (Cringe).

Plus even though I try to have this bulletproof exterior, Victoria has learnt my weakness (boys) and she's seen the meek, pathetic side of me. She teases me about it a little, sure, but then it seems like she genuinely wants to help me get over it. The more I think of Victoria the more convinced I am that she's actually a friend, and I don't need to try and be some ice queen around her. I should open up a little.

Why am I talking about my classes and why I should follow Victoria's example? I got chewed out after algebra today by my teacher, Mr. Klimek, and he wants to set me up with a tutor. I can't be mad at him. Algebra is pretty much my worst subject and honestly, some tutoring could help me a lot. Plus, I was giving him some attitude during class.

Now I'm getting tutored by Warren Graham. Warren seems like a nice guy, I guess. I don't really know him. But I'd guess his girlfriend, Brooke, wouldn't want him hanging out with another girl. Even on something as innocent as a tutoring session. And especially not hanging out with me. I was cheerleading for Victoria back when she had a big cafeteria bust-up with Brooke and ever since Brooke has been hostile to all of us Vortex Club girls (And we've avoided poking that fire). She'll probably want to nuke my algebra. Hopefully she won't show up with Warren.

It's lunchtime and I'm wondering whether I should go to Principle Wells and warn him about the potential kerfuffle over Kate's video. I still don't know if Victoria has posted it yet, or if anyone else has, but my ear is out and I haven't heard anyone talking about it so that's good.

I don't know what my relationship to Principle Wells is. He used to give me a bunch of shit back when I was at war with Victoria, but now that I'm Vortex Club he's all smiles around me and he hasn't really busted my ass whenever I've been reported by teachers.

Do I have Vortex Club powers over Wells now? If I went to him I'd probably end up ratting on Victoria, who outranks me or at least is closer to Nathan who I figure holds Wells' leash (Nathan's Dad is a big financial backer of Blackwell). No doubt Victoria would find out about any meeting I have with Wells. It's not like I'm trying to get her the death sentence, but she'd probably feel a little betrayed.

What could Wells do about the video anyway? Victoria would just deny everything. And someone else probably has footage. I suppose Wells would call in Kate and prepare her for the shitstorm that's coming her way. Then I wouldn't have to sit her down for the talk. I should've asked Chloe about all this when I had the chance.

I walk into Wells' office and find him chatting with his assistant. We end up sat in his office.

"So, Max, you want to discuss something?"

"This is anonymous right? I'd rather keep this between us."

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well it's probably nothing major. I just wanted to tell you that there's probably going to be a video of Kate Marsh showing up around campus soon. A drunk Kate Marsh. Making out with a bunch of guys."

"I see. I presume this took place at the Vortex Club party the other night?"

"Yeah. And I wouldn't worry about it except it's Kate, and you probably know how she is right? This is going to devastate her."

"It also brings up the issue of alcohol at Vortex Club parties. That's forbidden."

That's kind of a sucker punch and I guess Nathan and Victoria are going to end up in Wells' office wondering who ratted on them. Would they connect the dots to me?

"I'm … mainly worried about Kate."

"Do you know who has this video you're talking about?"

"No, but there were a ton of people around. Someone must have shot it."

"I suppose the big question is – was Kate consenting to all of this? Was she of sound mind?"

"She was wasted as fuck," I see Wells bristle a little at my language, "… sorry. But she definitely wasn't fighting it. I just don't know what she was thinking because it wasn't like her at all."

"Yes, it sounds highly unusual but you understand, Max, it's tough to act if there was an element of consent involved from both parties. Along with the fact we don't know who may have video of the incident, or whether such a video exists."

"I know. But I figured one of us could talk to Kate. Try and get her ready for what might be coming," I remember how Kate looked when I'd seen her earlier. "We could get her some counselling too. The whole thing is probably stressful for her as it is, even without a video floating around."

"Point taken, Max. I'm glad you came to visit me about this. Let me talk to Kate and see where we can go from there. In the meantime, if you do hear anything about a video you be sure to let me know."

"I will. Thanks."

**_Jefferson_**

I walk into my class and of course I've been eager to see Kate again. I can't imagine she's handling this well. The question is whether the dark room is on her mind at all. How will she react to me? I'm sure I have nothing worry about. The drugs are very reliable. But I am a professional and these questions cannot be ignored.

Kate is, of course, cowed. Hunched over her desk, trying to hide from view. Usually she responds with a smile to my arrival in class but today she can't rouse herself to even turn in my direction. It's not a bad sign. If she had any recollection of me I'm sure I would've garnered something of a response.

Her despondent attitude gives me an excuse to hold her back at the end of class for a quick conversation during which I can figure her out. Perhaps she'll even break down and reveal those hideous events at the Vortex Club party to me. I'd prefer she didn't. I'd be obligated to report the situation to Wells and Kate would be under greater scrutiny. This would not help me if I'm to bring her back to the dark room.

The situation reported could also land Nathan and the Vortex Club in hot water. I would not want Nathan under any kind of interrogation from Wells because I could see him withering under scrutiny, although Nathan has assured me in the past that Wells will never be an hindrance to what we're doing.

Most importantly, I want Kate to repress whatever memories she has because I want her catharsis to happen in the dark room, in front of my lens. Let the paranoia and the shame and the fear she's experiencing in this moment fester within her for a while longer. This will grow her as a subject.

For the record I don't take pleasure in the thought of Kate suffering. It is simply a necessity. Once we have completed our sessions, I hope I can find some way of offering Kate a release from her troubles. I'd done this before for other subjects in various ways, and regardless of whether their trauma was related to my sessions or not.

I conduct my class and throughout I notice that Victoria's attention is drawn to Kate just as often as mine is. Except Victoria fixes her with a glare and I wonder what the story behind this is? Anger? Jealousy? I expected Victoria's buddy buddy shtick with Kate to be a ruse, a lure into some kind of trap, but Nathan hadn't mentioned to me anything about Victoria playing a role in Kate's night at the party. I notice Taylor throwing something at Kate but I pretend it didn't happen. I wouldn't want to inspire any outbursts from Kate with my wanting to keep everything under wraps for the time being. Poor Kate.

I do loathe the Vortex Club girls although obviously, Max is an exception. She doesn't participate but passively ignores the bullying of Kate. I suppose I should be disappointed in her. Is it a lack of empathy or a lack of courage that prevents her from interrupting this hazing? I'd say a lack of courage but either way it all plays into my hands. She will be easily manipulated. I also note that even though Max and Hayden are supposedly involved now, they haven't taken to sitting together in class. A nice sign.

The class ends. I remind everyone about the Everyday Heroes contest and, as usual, I find myself in conversation with Victoria. Max and Taylor both leave the class without her, both flashing me smiles as they walk by. At first I'm concerned I won't be able to catch Kate before she leaves but she remains in the class of her own accord.

**_Kate_**

I can't focus in Mr. Jefferson's class at all. I just want to bury myself in the ground so no one will ever see me again. I practically ignore the entire lesson, lost in my thoughts, and I hope I'm not offending Mr. Jefferson but mercifully he doesn't call out my behaviour and doesn't ask me any questions. He must be taking pity on me, looking as pathetic as I do, frozen in place, unable to look anyone in the face. I think of my family and what I'd do if they were in this classroom with us all. I wouldn't be able to look at them either. They won't ever know, I tell myself, but then I need their forgiveness.

Mr. Jefferson asks me to stay behind after class. He must be concerned over my attitude in class. Mr. Jefferson is perhaps the one person at Blackwell I feel I can count on the most. Of course, the other teachers are friendly with me too, but there's something else about Mr. Jefferson. Something that tells me he connects more deeply to his students than the usual teachers.

But I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with Mr. Jefferson by telling him about my behaviour at the Vortex Club party. I can't imagine what he would think of me. I know I need to talk to someone, but I don't feel I have the strength. At least not right now. I may have to risk telling Mr. Jefferson about this, but I need a stronger resolve.

**_Jefferson_**

Kate is very hesitant to talk to me. Extremely guarded and I figure I'm not going to get anything in the way of a coherent recollection or emotional outpouring, which is fine by me. I can sense she is not at all wary of me, which I expected but I can say with certainty now that she has no clear memories of the dark room.

But interacting with her like this excites me. I already feel like she's primed for another session in the dark room. All that emotion bubbling under the surface. She's barely keeping it together. I'm sure another shoot will complete my work with her.

**_Max_**

I leave Jefferson's class with Hayden's hand on my back and I remember Victoria telling me to not let him take control. Victoria is walking in front of me, talking to Taylor about Kate and I want to listen in but Hayden is talking to me. I feel kind of bad because it seems like the Vortex Club has burnt all bridges with Kate and I'd kinda hoped we'd at least give her a chance to talk after snubbing us earlier in the day. Instead it's now pretty clear Kate is on our shit list. I'd rather just stay out of it completely.

"So one thing I've been meaning to ask you – are you really on this Jefferson thing?" Hayden runs his hand up my back and then lays his arm over my shoulders.

"What Jefferson thing?"

"All the girls wanting to bang Jefferson," says Hayden "_That_ Jefferson thing."

"Is this jealousy, Hayden?" I say with a little tease in my voice.

"Definitely!" he says "But I don't know, maybe you're not as obvious as Victoria ..."

Victoria's head darts around at us.

"Are you two talking about me?" she asks.

"Max was just telling me your butt looks great in that skirt."

"Oh?" Victoria looks at me.

I fix my eyes on her ass like I'm hypnotized.

"Just keep walking." I say.

"Shake it!" Taylor says, giggling.

"Max, if only you weren't taken!" says Victoria. She laughs a little before getting back into her conversation with Taylor.

I laugh too. Hayden slides his arm down to my waist and pulls me back a little, slowing us down so Victoria's out of earshot.

"So, Max …"

"Sure, I'd bang Jefferson," I say, "What does this mean for _us_?"

A part of me hopes he breaks up with me on the spot, but this is too playful a conversation.

"Jefferson's a good dude," Hayden says with a chuckle "A little too good to get involved with students if you ask me."

"I've heard he's got previous with students."

"The Rachel thing? I doubt that's true. I mean, Rachel was into him. But Victoria probably just spun that into a _scandal._"

I could buy that, except I don't think Victoria has ever outright said she had firsthand knowledge of Rachel – Jefferson. Which isn't like her.

"I guess I'll have to throw myself at Jefferson then and not waste my time playing the long game?" I say.

"Then I'll catch you on the rebound." Hayden says with a laugh.

I realize Hayden and I have been stood still for a little while. Victoria and Taylor are nowhere to be seen.

"You wanna go hang out?" Hayden asks me.

"Kinda what we're doing already."

I eventually lose Hayden and beat myself up over not complaining about him touching me all the time. Gotta take control, like Victoria said. I run into Victoria and Nathan as I leave the school and say hi, but don't hang around because I feel I should put some effort into the Everyday Heroes contest. I have some nice photos but I don't have _the one. _My best photos at the moment I'd only submit if I was desperate. I guess the one with the two kids slung over their dads shoulders is the one I'd choose right now if I had a gun to my head.

Everyday Heroes … I've considered hanging around the hospital before and I think about it again. But it's far too cheap and easy. I'm sure someone will have already stooped to it. How about fishermen? Fishing is a tough business. I watched a show about it once. Fishermen are a pillar of the Arcadia Bay community and they're still kind of unsung and low-key. A world away from us pampered students at Blackwell. Plus, ocean views and sunsets …

**_Chloe_**

Max shows up out of the blue and I'm pretty happy about it. But I tell myself I should still be semi-upset with her for the years of neglect and milk it a little more if I can. She moves in to give me a hug and it seems like it'd be funny to act grossed out so I hit reverse on my wheelchair. She looks at me, confused. Embarrassing.

"Whoa there! You're excited today." I say.

"I guess you're not in it for the hugs today."

My mom is stood there watching us.

"Now I can't believe you'd turn down a hug from a sweet girl like Max." she says.

"That's not what she was really going for. Trying to cop a feel, am I right?"

"Like I'd try that in front of your mom."

Mom starts laughing.

"Say no more." I say. I start driving towards my room.

Max starts laughing along with Mom. I'm glad those two still get along. I always wondered if mom was upset with her for not keeping touch, although she always was Team Max whenever we talked about it. I guess sometime I should give them some time alone together so they can catch up properly. Although, I guess I should say screw it because they could just set up a date at the Two Whales any time. I wonder if mom still goes there? It'd be weird for her. I should ask Max to bring me some food from the Two Whales next time to see if it still measures up, but then she'd have to feed me …

"So what's going on, stranger?" I say once we're alone and the door is closed.

"Nothing much." She sits on my bed "I just thought I'd stop by and say hi. I've been out taking polaroids."

"You're still a polaroid girl, huh?"

"It's my retro style. I have to take a photo for this contest called Everyday Heroes. Mr. Jefferson wants me to enter."

"And we all know you've gotta keep Mr. Jefferson happy, right?" I say, smiling. Max has such an obvious crush on her teacher "You need to take a pic of him for me by the way. I need to know if he's good enough arm candy for my Max."

"I actually have a couple of him."

She starts rummaging in her bag. She has a ton of photos stashed in there.

"Well I'm glad he's just another polaroid and you don't have him framed in a Jefferson shrine."

"He's not that special," she says. She finally reaches the pic and shows it to me. Max took this pic while she was hiding from him. He's bent down talking to some laughing kid.

"Wow, stalker much?"

"I just saw him while I was walking around. It was a nice shot with the kid there."

"I don't know if he counts as a hipster without a lumberjack shirt on."

"He is kind of a hipster," she says with a little giggle "He bought me a piccolo latte after I took this photo."

"A what latte?"

"Piccolo."

"Max, this guy's a bad influence. You said there were a couple of photos?"

"The other one is pretty much same shot. I took two."

"Well, I guess he's a snappy dresser," I say as Max puts the photo away "And he's good with kids if you want to have babies someday."

"I'm not taking that bait …" she says, smiling at me "Ugh, I'm gonna be thinking what our kids would look like now"

"Ugh I need to change the subject. Show me what you're entering for this contest?"

"I don't really know yet. Earlier I was taking some photos of some fishermen. Fishermen are pretty heroic."

She starts flipping through her polaroids again and now she's showing me some photos she'd taken down at the pier. I can tell she's a little excited to get my opinion. She's watching my eyes seeing if they light up or not.

I always loved her photographs. Even when I hated them I still made out like I loved them. I'm happy she's still doing this. She shows me one photo of some guys unloading a boat that's pretty neat. There are big crates being hauled along a line of four guys. One of them is shirtless, his back turned, and his sweat is glistening in the sunlight. I'm sure photography types love that kind of thing. One guy is huge. He looks about 7 foot tall.

"That one's pretty awesome," she looks "Teamwork, you know?"

"Yeah. I just wish the sun was setting behind them. And I wish you could see some fish in those crates."

"A whole bunch of dead fish won't make it look better. I like the sweaty guy."

"Don't reduce my art to sweaty guys." she puts on a posh voice.

"Don't act like you weren't there for the sweaty guy!"

"I'm not into hairy, sweaty guys. I know it's weird."

"Don't tell me there's another photo where he's hairy?!"

She smiles and starts looking through the photos. There's another one with the guy turned around slightly and you can make out the thick, black hair on his chest.

"Oh god, Max."

"I'd let you keep that one but I don't want your mom to know I'm perving on guys for you. The polaroid's too much of a giveaway."

I liked talking to Max. I mean, I always liked talking to Max but now she's a real smartass. Not so shy. I could even see her being kind of a bitch, like she said she could be.

**_Max_**

I'd lost track of time with Chloe and completely missed the last bus back to Blackwell, but William gives me a lift. He tells me he's really happy to see me back together with Chloe and how she's been a lot more upbeat since I walked back into her life. I feel like Chloe does me a world of good too.

As I'm walking back to the dorms I run into Saffron, who I last saw at the Vortex Club party and who doesn't actually live in the dorms and who I thought was a pretty funny girl. She looks good too. I wonder whose dorm she was in and I think of Hayden. We talk and she makes me laugh.

Saffron is kind of flirty but that's kind of her thing. Maybe it's just the slur in her words that's raising my eyebrow. She turns her head briefly and I sniff but I can't detect anything under her perfume. No weed. No alcohol. Maybe she's been with Nathan and he's got her on some of those pills? The perfume's really nice and I ask her what it is and she says she doesn't know it's just something Italian that she stole from a girl called Fiona. I smile. Crime _does_ pay.

" … so anyway, I think we should hang out more." Says Saffron.

"I mean, sure, I'd like that," I say "You hang out with that guy Gareth and … I forgot her name."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah. Sophie. I'd hang out with you guys."

"And we would definitely hang out with you too," she says, laughing, "They're both pretty cool. We make fun of Gareth a lot so, you know, you could get in on that action."

"I think I will," I say with a big smile "Shame we never got Gareth together with Courtney."

"We'd have saved her from a lifetime of therapy if we stopped her fucking gramps."

"It'd only be a week's therapy if she fucked Gareth."

"You're a natural! Only problem is I don't want to imagine his blue balls if we add a third cute girl to our team."

"We'll have to get him a pity fuck somewhere," I want Saffron to know me and Hayden aren't serious because in this moment she's hot and I'm interested. It feels like she's interested in me too. "We can't let him suffer with blue balls. Hayden's got the same problem."

"Poor Hayden!" Saffron says with a grin that confirms everything to me. "Look, I should head home before I get shit on by my parents, but why don't we chill in your dorm for a while?"

"Not tonight," I freak out and completely lose eye contact with her "I have homework right now."

"Really?" she says, curiosity in her voice and I hope she can't twist it into another come-on, "Well can I get your number at least?"

We exchange numbers and say our goodbyes.

**_Jefferson_**

Nathan and I are sat in the Two Whales Diner. A run down little place that he insisted on. The food is sloppy but I don't mind slumming it occasionally.

Importantly, I enjoy my talk with Nathan. I feel like we've made a breakthrough.

Nathan began jittery, unable to focus, but soon mellowed to the point where we could hold a decent conversation. Of course, in this public setting with the waitress, Violet, lurking and most likely interested in me we couldn't discuss our whole operation in detail. But I emphasized to Nathan the creative direction I was heading in. By emphasizing my own growth as an artist I've been trying to offer him a kind of blueprint over the last few months. Not to be simply copied but to lay out technical details that will give him an idea of scope. The potential for nuance even within a restricted setting.

One reason for this is that Nathan makes a point about our setting A point I've never felt totally comfortable addressing. He feels that the dark room only lends itself to one style and so inevitably he'll come off as an imitation of me.

He enjoys the subjects (Perhaps not the exact same subjects I do in terms of their aesthetics. But he likes what the drugs bring about) but would prefer different scenes. Specifically, filthy, chaotic settings such as the junkyard in which he took photos of Rachel on the night he killed her.

Of course, this is very impractical. Our operation needs to have complete discretion and shooting outside of the dark room is a risk. We had pushed our luck enough already with Rachel.

But another problem is that I can't figure out how I feel about Nathan's artistic direction here.

Half of me would be happy for him to set himself apart from my work. Part of that is a teacher's pride, and the thrill of seeing a student step up and pursue ambitions. Another part of it is that I want my own work to remain unique, not diluted by imitators.

But then other half of me almost wants Nathan to follow in my footsteps. Perhaps exactly. I suppose I'm less … threatened that way? Now I shouldn't be threatened by Nathan at all. But the idea of him taking the same concept, my vision, but making such a fundamental change as the setting? It puts us in direct competition. Within my setting, using my techniques and my aesthetic obviously Nathan poses no risk to my work.

My setting is what it is. I use a clean, sterile milieu because the subject is the complete focus of the shot. I wouldn't have it any other way. But Nathan's junkyard setting, for example, undeniably adds a texture, a menace, _a story_ to his shots. I know this has power. Why? Because in another lifetime that is one thing that set me apart as a photographer. It was one of the more powerful aspects of my grimy, sordid older work. Nathan would blur the lines between the old Mark Jefferson and the new Mark Jefferson. That threatens the entire idea of me evolving as an artist. I don't want there to be a happy medium between my styles. I want night and day.

So where do we go? By necessity, Nathan has to remain in the dark room. Even he should understand that. No matter how much he wants to branch out into other places.

I also can't begin to think of Nathan as a rival because I need his resources, and I need to maintain a positive relationship with him. And let's be honest, Nathan has a long way to go to reach my standards of photography.

For now, I compromise. I explain to Nathan that in the dark room, together, we augment each other. We each add something to a singular body of work. At the same time, as he learns nuance, we can remain distinct from each other. Nathan is young and has decades ahead of him as a photographer. For now, he benefits from being under my tutelage.

I also say I sympathize with him and that I understand him feeling chained in the dark room. I tell him, as difficult as it is in a boring town like Arcadia Bay, that he can still find the shots he wants without manipulating the subject. That as the money behind the Vortex Club Nathan can manipulate the setting instead. If Nathan wants a messy scene full of drunken, unconscious sluts he simply needs to take more control over planning these parties.

This seems to be something of a eureka moment for Nathan. His eyes light up. I remind him that in my younger days I'd shoot parties all the time and he tells me, enthusiastically, that he always loved that period in my photography. He can't understand why he didn't think of shooting parties before and I explain to him that we're both, for good reason, trying to be discreet and we don't yet fully understand what our boundaries are.

By the end of our conversation I'm quite satisfied with the progress we've made. This was an important day in my relationship with Nathan.

**_Max_**

I arrive back the dorms and decide I'll stand outside Kate's door for a little bit, listening. Victoria is playing the new Benny Keane album (Which I like) but it's soft enough that I figure I'll be able to hear Kate if she's crying. I wonder why I need this? Would it spark me into action? I don't hear much of anything and I go to my room and start doing some homework.

I get a text from Hayden saying that he's thinking about me and it just creeps me out. Does he expect me to head on over to his dorm now? I don't reply. I see I have a few others texts that I hadn't read.

The first is from Warren. He asks if we can begin the tutoring after school tomorrow. I text him back telling him sure, and I add a smiley face and hope that smooths thing over nicely because I'm sure he's nervous about the whole thing. Because he seems like the nervous type but also because I'm sure Brooke has painted him a pretty grim picture of me. After sending the text I wonder if Brooke will ever see it. Will she think I'm being suspiciously friendly with her bf? Perhaps she'll be a little jealous? Victoria would love it if I told her I was luring Brooke's boyfriend away. I'll tell her that. But really I can't picture myself successfully leading a guy on, even a dork like Warren.

Victoria has sent me a text saying that she did something pretty stupid with Zach. It's deliberately vague on details. I suppose I'm a little curious but Victoria has a habit of blowing things out of proportion. Victoria's still awake, probably, because I can still hear music coming from her room. Now she's listening to Fuzzy Bomb, who I also like, and I feel like paying her a visit just to tell her she's kicking ass with the stereo tonight but I decide I have too much homework and we can just talk about it tomorrow. I don't text Victoria back because if I do she'll end up in my dorm.

Interestingly Saffron has texted me. Although she says she's just checking to make sure I didn't give her a fake number with a wink emoji. I text her back saying it's not fake with my own wink emoji, which for me is a bold move.

I have two texts from random Vortex Club members who I kind of know, Jon and Rene, and I'm not sure how they got my number. They're asking me to hook them up with Nathan's number. Drugs, probably. I pass on Nathan's number. I wonder why I'm the girl they go to for this information? I suppose I'm the least threatening of Nathan's 'circle'. I hope they don't think I'm a druggie or anything. Rene texts me back quickly, grateful. I don't hear back from Jon.


End file.
